Harry Potter and the Snake's Veil
by anaticulapraecantrix
Summary: AU 6th Year. Harry disappears en route to King's Cross Station. 5 months later he is rescued from Voldemort's mansion. Relive those months and see if Harry can survive the encounter and remain loyal to himself. Harry torture.
1. Prologue: Forced Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters. This fanfic has spoilers for all five Harry Potter books (although who hasn't read all five by now?).

Author's Note: Hey everyone I'm back! I'm doing great progress on this story. I've written five chapters so far and have the story in my head for at least half the story. (Still have to figure out the ending ) One note before I begin, this is NOT a sequel to my other HP story. Hope you all enjoy this one as much as many of you did at my last fanfiction.

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Snake's Veil**

Prologue Forced Rescue

* * *

**..January..**

The metal door squeaked slightly as it swung open. The torches burst into flame, illuminating the once dark room. A Death Eater walked in, followed by a large black dog. An icy winter chill seeped the room.

A lone figure huddled in the corner. It lay on the cold stone floor wearing nothing but thin worn pants. Scars ran up and down the body. Its left hand supported its right arm close to its body. Underneath the shaggy black hair was a small lightning bolt scar.

"Potter?" the Death Eater called, a thin mist rose from his breath. He stepped closer to the boy. He was in the right cell.

Without opening his eyes, Harry just curled up more hoping not to be bothered today. "Come here Sirius," he said, voice cracked. Panting, the dog walked over nuzzling the boy softly. "They haven't let you in for a while. I was scared."

Meanwhile, the Death Eater took a tentative step closer, much to Harry's fright. "Potter, I've come to rescue you." 'Whether you want to be or not,' the Death Eater thought.

"Please, just leave me alone . . . please, no more. . . no potions. . ."

A masked face peered around the door. "Hurry up Snape before someone notices," came the cool drawl of Lucius Malfoy. "Avery might come back."

Snape pulled off his mask and once more tried to talk to Harry. "Potter, time to go back to Hogwarts. You'll be all right there."

"He won't be happy with you," was the broken reply. "Traitor."

"Hurry up Snape!" Malfoy hissed.

"Stupefy!" Snape said stunning Harry. He pulled his mask back on and walked over to young wizard. Snape scooped the frail teenager in his arms and with the black dog following, left the small chamber.

"Was that really necessary?" Malfoy asked.

"Unless you wanted him to blow us up," Snape retorted. The spells Voldemort had cast. . .

Malfoy gave Snape a look and then led the way to a place where they could use a Port Key, his wand up. Meanwhile, Severus Snape, Potions Master for Hogwarts and the Dark Lord, thought back to when this had all started.

Five months ago Harry had gone missing. He never made it to King's Cross. Four months ago, Snape found out that Harry was a prisoner at Voldemort's mansion. Two weeks ago, Snape found his cell. Snape didn't even want to think of all the torture's Harry went through that he didn't hear about.

He touched the Port Key and, after a jerk, was at the Infirmary. Madam Pomprey began fretting over the young teen.

As Snape laid him on the bed, Harry's hold on his right arm slackened and the left arm slid off.

Snape looked at the inside of Harry's right arm. There, the tattoo of the Dark Mark blazed black.

Copyright © 2004

anaticulapraecantrix


	2. 01: The Unexpected Ticket

AN: What is this? I'm actually updating? Rejoice readers. **I'm back!**

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Snake's Veil**

Chapter 01 The Unexpected Ticket

* * *

Harry sat up in his bed in a fright. He grabbed his glasses off the bedside table and glanced at his clock. 4:48.

Taking a deep breath, Harry fought to untangle himself from his sheets. They were wrapped around his legs like chains in a prison. This was his prison. He tried to push back his dream, forcing himself to think of the present.

A fluttering veil. Whispers. The prophecy. Sirius falling.

'No!' he thought to himself. Tears came to his emerald eyes. It was long before the tears cascaded down his cheeks. He remembered his inspiration for his first real Patronus, "Sirius is innocent. I'm going to go live with him. He's innocent." Now, he'd never be able to live with his godfather.

Shuffling down the hall, paused Harry's sobs. Click, click. The two locks on his door opened and Uncle Vernon stood in the doorway. "Be ready by six. You're riding the train today. I've had enough of driving you around. Bloody petrol prices are rising. Six, you hear boy or you're walking!" The door shut.

Harry wiped his eyes and turned to the clock. 4:59.

Harry got up and went over to where his school trunk was. Neat stacks of brown papers items were all ready inside. Harry narrowed his eyes at them. The Order thought it was too dangerous for Harry to attend Diagon Alley to pick up his items so they decided to send it all to him by owl. Harry was lucky if he got any news from any of the members. Remus had been good to talk to about Sirius but Dumbledore had sent him away on a secret mission and so Harry couldn't send him any owls. Not even Ron and Hermione sent a lot of post. They were once again spending their summer at Grimmauld Place, together. Not like Harry would go there anyway. Too many memories.

Harry grabbed the stack of folded robes and stuffed them in his trunk. He turned to Hedwig, who was still sleeping. "Hey girl," Hedwig opened one amber eye, "do you think you could just meet me at Hogwarts? I'm taking the Muggle train to King's Cross."

Hedwig hooted a response and stretched out his wings. She hopped onto the window sill and flew off.

"Thanks Hedwig," Harry called out.

Harry finished stuffing the few letters Remus and Ron and Hermione had written him into his trunk before clasping it shut.

5:24. Harry pulled himself off floor, stuffed his wand in his back pocket, and headed downstairs in hope for a small breakfast.

"Bout time, boy. Cook some breakfast for us. And don't burn the toast," Uncle Vernon grunted.

"Yes Uncle."

Fifteen minutes later, Harry served his relatives eggs and sausage. He scoped himself a small serving with a side of burnt toast with marmalade.

"Here's your ticket," Aunt Petunia said passing Harry a small red and white ticket. "You're to take the train from Hampton Court to London Victoria. From there, take the Underground to King's Cross and your freakish court."

Harry looked at the ticket in shock. The Dursleys never bought Harry anything like this. 'But then again, they all were threatened by Moody last term.'

"Come on boy. Let's go. Sooner we leave, the sooner we can forget about you," Uncle Vernon growled.

Harry dragged his trunk down the stairs and followed his uncle out the door. He looked up and down the road anxiously. Harry knew that some where an Order member lurked. Harry had his wand up his sleeve.

Harry got in the new model car after he put his trunk in the boot. As his Uncle started off, Harry's wand slipped to the floor. Quickly, Harry dashed down to get it and after it rolled back, Harry grabbed it and stuffed it in his pocket.

Fifteen minutes and a silent ride later, they had arrived at Hampton Court Station. Vernon quickly opened the boot while Harry heaved his heavy trunk out.

"Now, Hampton Court to London Victoria, then the Underground to King's Cross," Vernon said tersely. "Don't get lost." Then he zoomed off in the car leaving Harry at the platform.

Dragging his trunk to a bench, Harry sat and waited for the next train.

It was a cold dreary day. Not at all like the summer last year.

Harry looked out in the distance at the Thames River and Hampton Court. A station cat walked around the waiting passengers, looking for scraps of food. A small cart sold coffee and tea.

Finally, an animatronics voice came on, "Next train, 6:32 to London Victoria on Platform 4. Mind the gap please."

Harry quickly got along with many business workers and crowded on the train. Finding a seat by the window, Harry gazed out the graffiti filled sill, hungrily soaking up the sights of England he'd never seen. The skyline was dotted with buildings of similar shapes all built of brick. Patches of green indicated parks or football pitches.

Thirty minutes later, Harry was pulling his trunk off the crowded train at London Victoria. He followed the crowd up the escalators and into the huge lobby area. Harry glanced at all the food stalls, wishing he had Muggle money. It was almost a small sized mall inside the station.

Seeing the sign for the Underground, Harry pulled his trunk after him, weaving in and out of the large mass of Muggles. Once down the stairs, Harry located the platform to King's Cross.

Harry stared at the many posters lining the wall for upcoming movies, music, and plays. After a few minutes, the intercom came on, "Platform 2, 7:21 to King's Cross now approaching the station."

Harry luckily found a seat near the door and shoved his trunk above him on the rack.

Sitting down, Harry realized he'd probably pull into King's Cross at eight, leaving him three hours to kill.

Little did he know, he'd never make it to the station.

Typed Up 2005

Anaticulapraecantrix


	3. 02: The Underground

AN: Onwards….

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Snake's Veil**

Chapter 02 The Underground

* * *

Harry sat watching the dark tunnel go by. Muggle transportation took forever. The nearby commuters murmured to each other or talked on their large cell phones. It created a quiet buzz. He was almost at King's Cross Station when suddenly he felt a jolt in the train.

Within seconds, the train had derailed and Harry grabbed the pole next to him with his quick Qudditch skills. Passengers all around him started to scream. The train fell on its side and Harry hung onto the pole as all the passengers fell to the window below. The train continued to slide on its side, grinding metal against metal in a horrible screeching noise. Harry winced as his ear drums pounded. The train groaned to a halt.

Careful of the bodies below, Harry dropped down on the window, now that the coach was on its side. A quick glance around showed many of the passengers were seriously wounded and some dead. The train wobbled apprehensively.

The tiny hairs on the back of Harry's neck rose, causing Harry to unconsciously shiver. Then he froze. Someone had screamed and a flash of green flew by overhead. Death Eaters. Harry's stomach plummeted.

Harry dove for his trunk and pulled out his Invisibility Cloak. Not caring if anyone saw him, Harry disappeared underneath it. Harry pulled out his wand and sent a stream of magic at the button now overhead that would open the doors.

As they slid open, Harry waited a few moments in case a Death Eater had heard the noise or was lurking nearby. When no one appeared, Harry climbed on top of the seats, jumped, and grabbed the metal pole. He swung up and gripped the outside. He pulled himself out and stood on the top of the sideways train. He checked to see if all parts of him were still covered.

Then the train started righting itself, with great speed, by a Death Eater's spell. Caught off guard, Harry slipped on the window pane and was flung to the ground and on the other track. His wand flew out of his hand.

Harry inhaled deeply as his right humerus bone made full contact with the other track. Harry struggled not to cut out. His arm was in agony. Tears leaked out of his liquid green eyes. He slowly rolled over and fixed the cloak with his left arm. Harry managed to crawl over to his wand before a Death Eater sauntered over to the area.

"'ey, what's this?" the Death Eater asked looking at the track five feet from Harry.

To his horror, there was fresh blood, his blood on the track. He looked down to his throbbing arm and paled. Blood was now soaked through his jacket, right where a lump was. Harry's bone had broken through the skin. He turned his attention toward the Death Eater. His couldn't tell who it was. He gripped his wand tightly, braced for the worse.

The Death Eater had turned on the Lumos charm and was following the blood drops, right to where Harry was. "Stupefy!" the Death Eater roared.

Harry dove left, narrowly missing the red light. His feet crunched on the gravely ground. "Expelliarmus!"

The Death Eater's wand flew high and landed near Harry. Harry started to back away from the Death Eater.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Harry's breath got stuck in his throat as his arms and legs snapped straight and rigid. His arm whimpered in pain, Harry meanwhile had remained silent.

Five more Death Eaters walked over while the caster threw the wand back to the disarmed wizard.

"Accio Invisibility Cloak!"

Harry felt his cloak fly off him into the hands of a Death Eater. A set of dark lined eyes stared back at Harry from behind the mask. "Why, hello Harry," came the voice of Bellatrix Lestrange. "Why is widdle Harry on the choo-choo train without his escort?" She laughed. "My Lord will be pleased." Then, she made a slashing motion with her wand and Harry's vision faded.

Meanwhile, at King's Cross Station, Tonks waited nervously for Mundungus Fletcher or Harry to show up. She currently had long black hair that fell past her shoulder blades. She glanced around the station around not seeing anyone, but anxious Muggles.

Instantly, Mundungus was at her left. "Are you crazy or drunk…"

"I've lost Potter." His bloodshot eyes glanced at her fearfully.

"WHAT? Dung what are you talking about. You were just supposed to watch the house."

"He must've left earlier or somethin'. I saw the uncle leave but 'e was the only one in the car. Then, the family left to do a bit of shopping. They made Potter take the Muggle train."

Tonks immediately started sprinting toward the entrance for the Underground, with Fletcher at her heels. They ran down the staircase and were met by a large crowd.

"What's going on here?" Tonks asked.

"Train's bloody crashed or something. Hasn't crashed ever…"

Tonks stared at Fletcher. Then, they pushed they way through the crowd and jumped down to the track. The annoyed passengers-in-waiting all pointed at the duo as they disappeared into the darkness, their wands lit.

Finally they came upon the wreckage. Police officers were already on the scene. Body bags lined the track. Only a few stretchers were out.

"Dung, get Dumbledore and the Order." Fletcher immediately Disapparated. "Potter! Are you here?" Tonks took everything in looking for the teen. A silvery cloak caught her eye. She picked it up. 'Definitely Potter's… what's this… blood.' "Potter!" she cried out once again.

"What 'choo doing down here lady? No civilians," an officer said coming toward the distressed witch. "We've had a gas explosion."

Then, fifteen wizards Apparated on the scene. A chorus of "Oblivate" was heard.

"Tonks, dear, have you found him?" came Mrs. Weasley's voice

Tonks stared at the Dark Mark that had just slithered out of the train into the area above her. "I think they got him."

Typed Up 2005

Anaticulapraecantrix


	4. 03: The Next Heir and Promises

AN: I Know, I know… I'm horrible at updating… pelt me with oranges if you must. Just a quick note: Half-Blood Prince will not influence my story so no spoilers shall be found. Consider this, now, AU.

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Snake's Veil**

Chapter 03 The Next Heir and Promises

* * *

Harry woke up. A pain throbbed in both his arm and his ribs. His glasses had been removed. He sat up and blinked a few times to gain his equilibrium back. His head hurt like a few bludgers had slipped by Fred and George's beater bats. He cradled his arm close to his chest. It hadn't been tended to yet. Harry dared not to move it. A cold hard cement floor was beneath him. 

"Where am I?" he mumbled out loud. He knew wherever he was, it was dark and blurry, but, he allowed himself a small smirk, that could be easily fixed with some concave lenses. A sudden feeling of coldness interrupted his concussion induced humor. It swept past his skin, into his core. It clung onto his lungs seeming to steal the breath out of his body. Dementors. Harry tried thinking of a happy memory but he couldn't get pass the feeling of mush his brain seemed to have acquired. Harry faltered. Screams filled his head. Harry closed his eyes and he saw his godfather fall through the veil. "No!"

The iciness slowly evaporated into a clamminess that led up to zing from his lighting bolt scar.

"What's wrong Potter? Aren't you happy to see me or are you just feeling a little teenage angst?" Voldemort's cruel voice said. "Dumbledore has finally made a wrong choice. And it cost you, your godfather, didn't it Potter?"

"It was my fault," came the small reply.

"So quick to carry the blame but does it belong to you in the first place. Would you have hurtled off to the Ministry if you knew I could send you the wrong messages? If all I had been searching for was the prophecy?"

Harry didn't answer but now was looking at the dark wizard with extreme hate.

"Struck a point, didn't I?" he smiled maliciously. "Now Potter, why don't you just tell me the prophecy and I'll let you walk out of my little abode, unscathed."

"It broke. Lucius Malfoy made me drop it. You already know that."

Red eyes stared deeply into Harry's green ones. Harry averted his gaze. "I'll get it out of you yet. For now Potter, I do hope you enjoy your stay at my mansion. I've heard these cells have very nice accommodations including your very own personal guards. Sleep well." Voldemort strode out of the room as two dementors slunk in.

Harry was once again haunted with horrors of the past. It wasn't long before Harry was once again unconscious.

Meanwhile, Voldemort worked his way out of the gloomy catacombs that were underneath his manor. After one flight of stone stairs, Voldemort was on the ground floor. Wormtail was waiting for him in the hallway. The silver arm glistered in the candlelight. A nervous twitch was evident underneath one eye.

"My… my Lord."

"Listen Wormtail for I have other business to attend to and I don't have the patience to repeat these instructions. Potter is to remain a secret. I don't want Dumbledore hearing that I have his precious Potter yet. Send out fake leads. Potter will stay in solitary confinement for three weeks. Only enter his cell to deliver his meals. Dementors will be stationed all night into the morning. Once October starts, the real fun will begin."

"Yes, milord."

"Your obedience will pay off soon my faithful servant."

"Thank you my Master."

"Now, assemble my most trusted officials that are here. It's time to go to Azkaban."

"Right away, sir"

* * *

**Azkaban Flattened**

Last night, Azkaban Prison was leveled leaving this notorious prison in ruins. A group of Death Eaters (You-Know-Who's followers) led by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, himself, attacked the prison killing the six wizards that were on duty. The few Death Eaters that were imprisoned have escaped. This was the third breakout at Azkaban in the past four years. In an interview this morning, Minister Fudge said, "We are currently doing all we can at this moment. Currently we have no… umm… no known whereabouts to You-Know-Who's location." Many believe this is one of the final nails in Fudge's coffin of his time as minister. Recently, Azkaban held the ban of Death Eaters that were discovered in the bowels of the Department of Mysteries, last June, attempting to steal one of its many hidden treasures which included Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

Harry felt like he was being pulled out of a stupor. There was no icy feeling in the air. No screaming. No fluttering veils.

Harry was not in his cell for the room was brightly lit and much larger. Even without his glasses on, Harry could see the fuzzy outlines of a chair in one corner, a few tables like the one he was tied to, and something hanging on the wall.

Then the door creaked open and Voldemort entered the room. "Well Potter, have you enjoyed your stay so far?" Harry just glared back. "Didn't those Muggles teach you your manners? I suppose not, the filth." Voldemort paused and began to untie the straps holding Harry down with flicks of his wand. "I'm sorry what I had to do to you my son but it was necessary to strip you down of any powers Dumbledore gave you. So now, I can make you my heir, for that is who you are." He handed Harry his glasses from the depths of his robes.

Harry sat up on the table and stared into the corner of the room absorbing what Voldemort had said. He coughed trying to clear a voice that had been unused for three weeks. He stole a glance at Voldemort who was peering at him intently, waiting for a response. He finally found his voice, "I'm not your son or heir. James Potter is my father."

"That may be but you are so very like me: Parselmouths and half-bloods. You even look like me when I was younger. The coincidence is overwhelming." He twirled his wand in his right hand as though bored with Harry's lack of reaction.

"I've heard this all before from your past self. Dumbledore said…" Harry was cut off.

"… that it was because I transferred some of my powers to you. Right?" A cruel smile played on his lips. The wand stopped spinning. "Who's to say my son, that you didn't have those powers already?"

"You're lying." Harry's palms began sweating and he felt some of it form in the small of his back. Maybe Dumbledore kept something else from him…

"What can I do to gain your trust, son? Name something and I'll see to it that it happens."

"I'm not your…"

"I know, but it'll have to wait a week because you're too weak to travel. Didn't your godfather die last time we met? Fell though a veil, right?"

Harry nodded. His head was throbbing form everything Voldemort had told him. All he wanted to do was be with Sirius at some secluded house in the countryside.

"It just so happens Harry that I know how it works."

That brought Harry out of his fantasy. "You can't. No one knows…"

Voldemort once again interrupted Harry, "Well, not every one is the descendent of Salazar Sytherin, now are they? He created it before he founded Hogwarts. Salazar used it to kill his enemies in the slowest way possible or to call back a spirit long gone. It's a portal between the living and the dead."

Harry's breath got caught in his throat, 'Sirius!'

Reading Harry mind, Voldemort addressed Harry's issue, "I said, my son, that it was a slow way to die. One doesn't notice they're slowing being pulled apart by the hands of death for about a year. Black should still be intact."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He looked at Voldemort who was surveying him with a small smile playing on his lips. Then it clicked. Harry was not going to be pulled into another trap. He was not going to get someone else killed on his behalf. With a growl, he accused, "You're lying, about everything. It's not true."

"We'll see about that, Harry. I'll remember this conversation and prove you are wrong. Well, at least it wouldn't be the first time that happened. Wormtail come to me!"

Wormtail slipped in. "Yes, Master?" He cast a sideway glance at Harry.

"Take Harry here to his new room. Get the House Elves to make him some decent meals." Voldemort then shot Wormtail a look. Harry furrowed his brows trying to decipher what that meant. He waited for Voldemort to say something more.

Wormtail obviously understood it much easier than Harry and sputtered. "Right away sir. Mobilcorpus!"

"Next week my son, I'll have you godfather back. I promise you."

Typed up 2005

Anaticulapraecantrix


	5. 04: Promises Fulfilled

AN: looks around sheepishly

Harry Potter and the Snake's Veil

Chapter 4 – Promises Fulfilled

One week later, a noticeable healthier Harry was dragged into the same large room as before. Although still pale, the dark circles that haunted Harry's eyes were gone.

This time, Wormtail led Harry to the chair in the corner. As soon as Harry sat in it, powerful chains wrapped themselves around his legs. Then Wormtail untied the cords around Harry's torso and grabbed Harry's left arm and wrenched it down. A thick chain wrapped up his arm. Then Wormtail grabbed his injured arm and jerked it forward. Harry gasped in pain.

"Wormtail!"

Wormtail visibly flinched and let out a foul breath into Harry's face. Harry blanched. Wormtail threw himself to the ground and sniveled, "My, my Lord. I…"

"I told you not to harm the boy. Come here."

Shaking with fright, Wormtail got up and crossed the room to where Voldemort stood. He immediately fell to his knees.

"Get up," Voldemort hissed. Wormtail obediently got up. He went to move out of the way when Voldemort clenched his arm roughly and pulled him close. In a mere whisper, Voldemort asked, "Have you been giving him the potion?"

"I do only as you bid, milord. Everyday I have poured some in his water. I finished the batch off today and he drank it all greedily." He gave a nervous twitch.

"Thank you my servant. Now your punishment will be lifted…" He threw Wormtail away from him and pulled out his wand. "Crucio!" Wormtail's cries of anguish echoed through the stone chamber. They were soon joined by Harry's as his scar began to burn. The spell was lifted and the only sound that remained was Wormtail's heavy panting. "Meet me tonight in my chambers!"

"Yes, sir." Wormtail picked up his pathetic body and inched away from the two, disappearing in the shadows.

Voldemort walked over to Harry. "I do hope Wormtail has been treating you well, my son." He continued before Harry could argue, "Your arm is still broken…" Voldemort tapped it with his wand instantly mending the bone. Harry stiffly stretched it out. "I promised I'd get you your godfather back. Today, I fulfill my promise to you." He walked behind the chair and before Harry could turn around, Voldemort had begun to influence Harry by placing his long fingers beside Harry's eyes and pressing in. Harry gasped then relaxed as if nothing happened.

Harry followed Voldemort as he walked in front of the teen. "Ready to go Harry?" Without waiting for an answer, Voldemort tapped the chair with his wand and the chains withered away. He pulled Harry up. Wormtail reappeared with his wand raised at Harry, his silver hand flickering in the torch light.

Voldemort was already at the door and waited impatiently for Harry.

"This is a trap," Harry said.

Voldemort sighed. "Harry, I already have you in my possession, what other trap could I possibly spring. Also Harry, I wouldn't want to hurt my heir. Now, let's go."

Harry didn't want to move and follow his sworn enemy as if they were about to go to Honeydukes. But, if Voldemort was saying the truth, if he really could get Sirius back, he had to go. No one ever really explained how the veil worked or even what it was…

Harry stood up and began walking toward Voldemort. He smiled and led Harry through the catacombs, as Wormtail trailed behind them. They arrived at a fireplace. "Unfortunately, the Ministry insists on keeping the Anti-Apparition barriers up."

Wormtail slunk forward and grabbed the Floo Powder and disappeared into the flames. "Go ahead Harry, you next. Don't even think about getting out too early." He thrust the bag of the green powder at Harry.

Harry scooped up a handful it and threw it into the flames. "Ministry of Magic!" He whirled around the fireplaces until he stumbled out, into the Atrium. Wormtail grabbed a hold of him, clenching Harry tightly. "Gerroff me, you slim!" Harry spat as he pushed himself off Wormtail. Wormtail clinched his silver hand as if he was about to strike but Voldemort strode out of the fireplace.

Harry glanced around the Atrium; it looked the same as last June, as if the conflict had never stained the walls. The pristine marble floor reflected the light on its cool, glassy surface. The golden statues stood immaculate as water issued from the sprouts, the noise bouncing off the walls, making it seem as if there were hundreds of fountains.

"Come now Harry," Voldemort's cold voice penetrated Harry's musings. He steered Harry toward the elevator and the Department of Mysteries. Harry followed Voldemort although all he wanted to do was alert the whole Ministry of their whereabouts. 'The Ministry!'

"Where are all the Ministry workers?" he asked. The silence was getting to him. No one was around. The building seemed dead.

"After your disappearance, the Ministry came to ruin. They couldn't defeat Lord Voldemort." He smiled wickedly. "I had my Death Eaters finish off anyone who was left."

They had arrived at the Department of Mysteries. With a swish of his wand, Voldemort opened the door and the three filed in.

The corridor lit up in blue flames. The trio walked into the circular room which immediately began to revolve. This didn't hinder Voldemort as his sent a spell at the spinning doors causing the room to stop and a door to open.

Harry head whispers creep out of the room. He stopped his urge to run into the room and get Sirius and just followed Voldemort inside. The whispers grew louder, almost excited.

Wormtail grabbed Harry back as Voldemort walked on top of the stone dais. Harry shrugged Wormtail off and stepped closer to the platform.

Voldemort began to speak to arch, Harry noticed it was in Parseltongue. "Awake Guardian of the Veil, from your long slumber."

To Harry's surprise, marking appeared around the arch. They glowed brilliant silver, then faded. The tattered veil fluttered. A voice answered, "Who dares speak the serpent's language? Who dares to use this veil?"

"It is I, Lord Voldemort, the last descendent of Salazar Sytherin."

The veil arch made hissing noises. The whispers grew louder. The veil fluttered again, as if a hand had just brushed past it.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes. "I demand that you obey me guardian as you would have to Salazar!"

The arch hissed again, "Whom do you wish to summon?"

"Sirius Black."

The veil started blowing like a huge gust of wind was hitting it. Then from the other side a figure stumbled backward.

Harry ran toward the figure. "Sirius!" he cried. He held on tight to Sirius, felling his warm body, as Sirius struggled to move. Harry peered at Sirius' face. "I thought I had lost you."

"Harry, what are you on about? The Death Eaters…" he stopped looking behind Harry, at Voldemort who had just stepped from behind the veil. "Watch out Harry; it's him!" Sirius looked around, noticing there were no other Death Eaters or members of the Order of Phoenix. Harry and he were the only ones in the room fighting Voldemort. "What…?"

Voldemort flicked his wand and Sirius was a dog. Harry looked at him aghast. "Well, I can't have Black walking around my mansion now can I? Let's leave."

The trip back seemed faster to Harry. Maybe it was the fact that he had Sirius, but the next thing he knew, he was back in the large room.

"What are you going to do with Sirius?"

Voldemort smiled; the potion worked. "Nothing. He'll just be put in your room while you stay here. You two can catch up on the lost time." He paused. "Wormtail led your old friend back to Harry's room. Make it clear that if he tries anything, it won't be pleasant. I will get you later." Wormtail bowed and led Sirius at wand point out of the room. Voldemort turned to Harry, his red eyes flickering with delight. "Legimins!"

Harry cried out in pain as Voldemort pushed through barriers in his mind. He was much stronger than Snape. Many memories flashed up in his mind that he didn't even comprehend most of them. "Stop, please stop," he whimpered. Then, suddenly, it was lifted. Harry opened his tear filled eyes. His scar was searing. His head was pounding. He leaned over to the side of the chair and retched.

"Thank you Harry," Voldemort said with an air of someone who was very happy.

Harry's head snapped up causing white spots to dance in front of his eyes. What did Voldemort find out? Numerous things ran through Harry's damaged mind.

"Wormtail!" The rat appeared at the door. "Make preparations for an initiation. Invite all my top officials, my Inner Circle. I want them all to see my heir get initiated as a Death Eater."

"No!" Harry's voice rang out in the chamber. "I'll never join you or your filth," he spat.

Voldemort's red eyes flashed ominously. He pulled out his wand and made a slashing movement and Harry felt his arm rebreak. He cradled it with his left hand, fighting back the urge to cry out.

He heard Voldemort's voice, "Have it planned for next week. Take Potter to his cell. Make sure his measurements are taken for his robes and mask. And get him cleaned up before the feast."

"Yes, my Lord."

The next thing Harry remembered was being dragged to his small cell where Sirius came up to him, nuzzling his face. "I love you, Sirius," he mumbled before falling unconscious.

-Anaticulapraecantrix


	6. 05: Initiation

AN: miep

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Snake's Veil**

**Chapter 05 Initiation**

* * *

The next week went by in a blur for Harry. Still feeling the after effects of the invasion of his mind, Harry spent the days rambling to his godfather and to himself. He couldn't concentrate clearly. Random memories would flash up from his childhood to times at Hogwarts. How long ago they felt. For only an hour, or so would, his head clear up enough to allow Harry some real thought.

Halfway through the week, Wormtail came in and took Harry's measurements for clothing. He never said a word and avoided Sirius who growled until the slimy rat left. Every day, Wormtail also would bring in two small plates of food and a cup of water. Harry rarely ate and nibbled on the bread. He did find the cool water refreshing.

By the end of the week, the meager supplies and rest allowed Harry's mind to stitch back together what Voldemort had ripped apart. Harry felt mentally stable and remembered what was looming ahead. He was moved into the room he had previously stayed in the day before. There, he was cleaned and a long, black robe was put on. The Death Eater's robe.

Sitting on the large bed, Harry knew he had to do something. He had to at least try to escape, make some futile attempt. But his right arm was useless and Merlin knew where his wand had gone off to. The chamber door opened and Wormtail walked in.

"Time for the feast Potter."

Harry sat on the bed and waited for Wormtail to come to him. With the gullible rat approached Harry acted fast. Harry punched out with his left arm hoping to at least get Wormtail to drop his wand. His arm was seized before it even touched skin by a silver hand. Harry gasped as Wormtail squeezed the powerful magical hand.

"Tsk, tsk, Potter. Our Master won't be very happy. Now come along." Still holding Harry's arm, Wormtail steered Harry out of the room and through the corridors. They walked down a large set of stone stairs and took a left. They entered a large dinning room.

The walls were adorned with green velvet drapes that fell to the ground like a waterfall cascading into a pond below. A large chandelier came down from the high vaulted ceiling with a snake curling around the support. Green emerald eyes flickered in the candlelight. A long table of mahogany was centered in the room. Around this table sat fifty Death Eaters all looking around interestedly. Voldemort, at the head of the table, turned around as Harry and Wormtail entered. He smiled.

"My loyal Death Eaters, you came here tonight expecting the initiation of some new comrades. But, as you can see, our guest of honor has arrived."

"You mean, my Lord that you are going to kill Potter as a sacrifice for the new ones?"

"No you fool!" Voldemort spat. The Death Eater flinched. Voldemort composed himself before continuing, "Harry Potter is going to become a Death Eater. He has given me valuable information about the whereabouts of Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix. He has earned his position as my right hand, my next in command. But, Harry Potter is a secret. Let no one hear he is a Death Eater or I will know." He paused. The Death Eater looked at one another briefly before returning their attention back on their leader. "So let us all join tonight in a feast of celebration." The Death Eaters cheered and Harry was led to the seat to the right of Voldemort.

As Harry sat down, he felt eye boring through him. He glanced up and was met with cold beetle-like eyes. Snape. Harry tried to open his mind and tell Snape to get him out of here when Voldemort started to speak.

"Let's all have a casual dinner tonight my loyal family. Masks off. Enjoy." He clapped his hand and twenty-five house elves entered carrying an assortment of rich food. There were turkeys and hams, roasted potatoes and parsnips, brussel sprouts and turnips, dinner rolls and Yorkshire puddings. Then another ten walked in, each with two bottles of different wines.

Harry just stared at the food, too sick to eat. He tried to catch Snape's eye once again but Snape was either ignoring him or too busy to notice.

"If I were you Harry, I'd eat. You don't know when you'll be getting another meal after tonight," Voldemort whispered in Harry ear.

Harry winced as his scar twinged. Then he reluctantly scooped a few roasted potatoes on his plate and grabbed a Yorkshire pudding. With his left hand, he awkwardly tried to cut his potato in half. His right still lay dead at his side, throbbing slightly. He abandoned the potato and took a bite of the Yorkshire pudding.

Voldemort took the glass in front of Harry and poured wine into it. "Congratulations my son. If I may say so, this is the best thing you will ever do."

The Yorkshire pudding turned into stone and fell to the bottom of his stomach. If he got the Dark Mark, he would betray all that his parent fought for. There was nothing he could do to stop the events.

"I'd like to make a toast to Young Master Potter, in hope he becomes a great ally and one day a great leader!" Lucius Malfoy said standing up.

"Here, here!"

Voldemort shoved the glass in Harry's hand and Harry forced himself to down the wine. HE coughed as his went down his throat. It did nothing to calm his uneasiness.

Finally the plates were cleared and Voldemort stood up, "Let us go to the Semper Fidelis Chamber to continue tonight festivities. I know that is what you are all anxious for." Voldemort seized Harry's left arm and, followed by all the Death Eater, marched him to a room which was concealed by a painting of a snake devouring a corpse.

This room appeared ancient. The stone walls were lit by torches, the only source of light. A platform stood at one end of the room. A large stone slab sitting vertically was the most prominent item in the room. Splashes of rust color were the only hue notable in the room.

Voldemort took Harry to this platform and pushed him against the slab. A large manacle wrapped around Harry's waist and ankles. Voldemort grabbed Harry's left arm and pulled it straight out against the rock. Another manacle wrapped around his wrist and upper arm. Voldemort went to his right arm, sheared the sleeve off, exposing the broken arm, and straightened the arm out. Harry bit his tongue so he wouldn't cry out.

"Oh yes, I forgot. Your arm is broken. It will be too hard to place a tattoo on your arm if the bone is jutting out," Voldemort laughed. The other Death Eaters joined in at this little joke. He tapped his wand to it and the arm healed. Then a chain wrapped around his wrist, leaving Harry's upper arm visible.

Voldemort turned back to the crowd of eager Death Eaters. "My loyal followers, tonight you bear witness to Harry Potter's entrance to our brotherhood. He has turned his back on his so called friends who betrayed him and in turn came to me, came to us, seeking a part in our family. So I ask all of you, do you accept Harry Potter as a fellow Death Eater?"

"Yes we do, our Lord," came a chorus of responses.

Harry laid on the stone paralyzed. There was no way to get out. There was no one coming to save him. No parents, no Fawkes, no Dumbledore, no Order. He was going to become a Death Eater.

Voldemort turned to Harry. His red eyes sparkled maliciously, "Do you Harry Potter pledge to stay Semper Fidelis or be punished by death?"

"No," he wanted to scream but he paused, his throat constricted. He was still caught up in what the repercussions would be after he became a Death Eater. What would Ron or Hermione think, the Weasleys? Dumbledore would be so disappointed in him. Would he even see them all ever again?

Voldemort took this pause as an insult and walked over to Harry's side. In a low whisper, he threatened, "If you don't say yes, I'll kill your godfather."

Harry paled. That shook him out of his thoughts. Then in a shaken voice, he announced, "Yes, my Master."

Voldemort's cruel smile widened. Turning back to his Death Eaters, Voldemort said, "Now as Harry Potter has pledged his faithfulness, it's time for the next part of his initiation. Wormtail, would you heat it up now?" He paused as Wormtail fumbled around and finally thrust something into the flames. Harry couldn't see what it was since Voldemort and the slab blocked his line of vision. Then he continued, "I announced earlier that Harry Potter was to become next in command, my right hand, if you will. That's why I have decided to place the Dark Mark on his right arm. Wormtail, the Fang, please."

Harry turned his head to where Wormtail was. He finally came into Harry's vision. The Fang, it turned out to be, was a branding tool. At the end was a skull with a snake slithering out. The Dark Mark. It was fiery red. Harry closed his eyes in concentration; he'd done wandless magic before…

Meanwhile, Wormtail had handed Voldemort the Fang. With his wand, Voldemort tapped it muttering an incantation under his breath. The brand glowed silver before turning back to the red-orange glow. Voldemort stepped toward the chained youth. All the Death Eaters waited with baited breath. The high squeal of Bellatrix Lestrange rang through the room before falling in quiet anticipation.

Then, a sizzling noise interrupted the sacred silence. Smoke rose from the now cool brand. The red glow faded to a solid black. Gasps were heard from a few of the Death Eaters.

Harry opened his eyes. He was breathing hard and small droplets of sweat formed on the sides of his eyes. The Dementors had sucked more power than he had thought.

"Wormtail! You useless filth. Crucio!" Wormtail's cries of torment shattered the air. The Death Eaters seemed appeased at this for a little while before turning their attention back to Harry.

'He thinks Wormtail didn't heat it long enough. He doesn't suspect me…' Voldemort turned to Harry and anger flashed in his eyes. 'Bloody hell.'

"Ardeo!" Voldemort growled. The brand was immediately red hot. The brand reglowed silver again but Voldemort has quickly stepped forward so quickly, it was barely noticble. He thrust it onto Harry's bare arm.

For five seconds, Harry felt nothing, and then searing pain erupted. Harry bit his tongue, not willing to show his vulnerability by screaming in front of the Death Eaters. The putrid smell of burning flesh, his burning flesh, assaulted Harry's senses. He smelt it, tasted it in his mouth, and heard the sizzling noise it was making. Harry fought hard against his gag reflex. His tongue was bleeding now…

Voldemort pulled away the brand. The brilliant black Dark Mark stared back at him and the crowd. "My Death Eaters, may I present Harry Potter, your newest family member."

-Anaticulapraecantrix


	7. 06: Mum Lips Make Pretty Graves

Small AN: I now have a forum set up for this story so pop in just to say hi or ask me a question. : ) But still leave me a review.

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Snake's Veil**

**Chapter 06 Mum Lips Make Pretty Graves.**

* * *

A searing pain awoke the new Death Eater. Not only was the tattoo burning, but Voldemort decided to rebreak Harry's arm again, when he shoved Harry down here. 

Harry pulled himself to a sitting position; his limp arm was cradled against his side. He was back in his cell again. He didn't know how long he'd been here since his initiation. The bucket in the corner was starting stink of vomit.

Then, the door to his cell creaked open, illuminating the torches. A Death Eater entered with cold grey eyes. "Stupefy!"

* * *

Severus Snape stood in a potions lab waiting apprehensively. The Dark Lord has summoned him and Snape could only hope Voldemort had not figured he was a spy. Snape had never been summoned by the Dark Lord during a class. It was hard to explain to class why he had suddenly had to leave the class and it was dismissed. 

The door swished open and the Dark Lord strode in, looking happy with himself.

"Ah, Snape. I am sorry to call you away during your duties at Dumbledore's school, but this could not wait. I am in need of your services once again as my Potions Master."

"I am at your command, my lord."

"Good. I need at least a two month supply of Disillusion Potion." He paused, his eyes studying the man before him. "Can I trust you enough to make Salazar's Potion? Are you capable of concocting such a difficult potion?"

"You can always trust me, my lord. The potion is very complex but if I start today, I will have it all ready in about a month."

A twisted smile grew on Voldemort's lips, "Good. I may have other potions that I will need later on. I will have Wormtail pick the Disillusion Potions up." Voldemort turned to leave as Snape bowed. Voldemort's pale hand was about to grasp the door when in a flash, he had his wand in his hand, "Legimins."

Snape was ready for this and allowed Lord Voldemort to search through his thought. He saw the fake meeting he had with Dumbledore come up. Snape knew Voldemort would use Occulemncy against him so Dumbledore and he had been faking conversations since Voldemort returned almost two years ago. During these "debriefings," Snape would tell Dumbledore very little about the going ons of the Death Eater when in reality, he was telling Dumbledore everything, except for Potter's position.

Voldemort seemed satisfied and pulled out of Snape's mind. "Has that old coot thought up a way to locate my manor?"

"No. He thinks you're hiding at one of your Death Eaters houses." Voldemort laughed and left the room with a swish of his cloak.

Snape kept his guard up until he heard silence. 'Disillusion Potion? Salazar's Potion… no one's used it since the Dark Lord underwent his dark transformations. If it's for Potter…' Snape paused in thought. 'We're all doomed.'

* * *

When Harry awoke, it took a few seconds to realize he was in the same room he was in before he got Sirius back. Someone had replaced his glasses. 

"Good evening my heir, my new Death Eater."

"I'm not a Death Eater."

"The mark on your arm begs to differ." Harry glared at the Dark Lord. Voldemort just chuckled. "You will soon learn to appreciate it. Now, I know your living conditions are not great at this moment; no meal in two days…" he paused. Voldemort walked up close to Harry so his hot breath licked his cheek. "Why don't we make this easier for each other? Tell me the prophecy."

Trying to distance himself from the serpent's breath, Harry replied, "I told you Lucius Malfoy broke…"

"Crucio!" echoed off the walls followed by cries of pain. "Tell me the prophecy!"

Voldemort released Harry from the spell.

Panting, Harry retorted, "It broke and even if I did know it, I would rather die than tell you!"

"Do not lie to Lord Voldemort, for he always knows. Legimins!"

Once again Harry's mind was assaulted by the Dark Lord. This time the memories flashed by slower allowing Harry to see them. They all seemed to involve Dumbledore: the discussion about the Sorcerer's Stone, the mentioning of the room full of chamber pots, and Harry's trial. Then Harry saw the night of the Department of Mysteries battle. Voldemort was about to hear the prophecy!

'No I can't let him…. He mustn't know…' Harry tried to shield the memory away from Voldemort. Eventually the large room came into focus and the spell was reflected.

Voldemort looked murderous. "Crucio!" Over the cries of pain, Voldemort shouted, "How dare you lie to me! After what I do, you will wish you had told me." The spell was lifted. "WORMTAIL!"

The door creaked open. "Yes master?"

"Potter has friends, correct?"

"Yes, my lord, two best friends: a Mudblood named Granger and a Weasley."

"Bring them to me; I would very much like to meet them."

"Right away my lord." Wormtail left. The torches on the wall flickered.

"No you can't. Dumbledore will protect them. Hogwarts is protected."

"Was protected. The Ministry is corrupt nowadays." Harry opened his mouth but Voldemort turned to leave. "Too late Harry. Your stubbornness will once again cost lives." Voldemort left the teen.

The pain in his broken arm suddenly became more notable. 'He's bluffing. Hogwarts is the safest place in the wizarding world.'

A voice in his head sneered, "Couldn't save Cedric though."

'Dumbledore is more on watch. He'll catch any Death Eater.'

"Dumbledore is an old fool," the voice taunted, "Who caused your godfather to die."

'SHUT UP!' Harry looked around. He softly kneaded his forehead, trying to sort everything out. A single tear trailed down his cheek. "I have to get to Hermione and Ron."

Harry got up from the cool chair. Immediately a wave of nausea flooded Harry's senses. He took a few steps feeling unbalanced. 'Guess the lack of food really has gotten to me,' he said to himself. The floor felt cold beneath his bare feet. Harry took a few more steps before falling to his knees. Using his only good hand, Harry tried to crawl to the door. 'I must save them…'

Then Harry collapsed onto the stone floor. Silence filled the room. With a slight squeak of metal, the door slid open revealing a very nervous Wormtail, who clutched a bottle of potion.

He paused, sniffing the air, and gazed at the teen laying there before he darted into the room. Wormtail rolled Harry over and pried open his mouth. Pettigrew opened the cork and poured the liquid all down Harry's throat. Harry coughed but drank the potion.

Wormtail grabbed the cork and bottle and left, not making a sound.

* * *

When Harry awoke, he was no longer on the ground but suspended on the wall by his arms. His right arm throbbed horribly. But that wasn't what woke him up this time. 

"Harry! Help us!"

"Get us out of here mate!"

Harry's breath got stuck in his throat. He had gotten Hermione and Ron. A bitter taste filled Harry's mouth.

The metal door at the end of the room opened and Voldemort strode through.

"Let them go! They know nothing!"

"I see you've noticed your friends have come for a visit. I will see for myself if they know anything, unless you just want to tell me the prophecy."

"Don't tell him Harry!" yelled Hermione.

"We'll get out of this, don't let him know," called Ron.

Harry narrowed his eyes at Voldemort. "Let them go."

"No deal Harry, unless you tell me the prophecy."

Harry's glare was icy. "I don't know it."

"Dumbledore heard it and he told you! Now tell me the prophecy!" When Harry said nothing, Voldemort made to leave the room. Just before he exited, he murmured, "Is this prophecy really worth death to you Potter?" The door clicked behind him.

Harry took a deep breath in and slowly exhaled. He didn't know what to do.

His scar started to burn but Harry ignored it, at least until the screams of pain penetrated through the walls.

"Help us Harry!"

"Save us!"

Harry struggled to free himself from the iron manacles. They just dug deeper into his wrists. With a frustrated cry, Harry stopped struggling. The screams grew louder.

He closed his watery eyes and tried to focus his energy. Harry took a shaky breath in. "Alohamora!" he cried.

The left binding unlocked, sending all of Harry's weight on his broken arm. He bit down on his lip, the metallic taste filling his mouth. He tried to refocus his energy and block out the pain. "Alo… Alohamora!" The right lock clicked and Harry fell to the floor in a disheveled lump. Blackness took him.

He awoke to a dull throb in his scar. He sat up realizing he was shackled to the floor with long chains.

The room grew cold. The darkness pressed in all around Harry like a pillow against a struggling breath. The cell beside his was quiet.

The cell door opened and a Death Eater walked in. Something was floating behind him. The torches illuminated the room and Harry thought he saw a head a bushy hair.

The Death Eater dropped the body in front of Harry and left. The torches remained burning.

Blank brown eyes stared deeply into Harry's emerald orbs. A sob broke through the silence. A pale, shaky hand reached out only to caress a cold, clammy cheek. Hermione Granger was dead.

-Anaticulapraecantrix


	8. 07: The First Step

AN: I do feel certainly generous, two posts in one month. Please, send some love back via reviews.

PS: As a general caution, you may not want to be eating during this chapter.

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Snake's Veil**

**Chapter 07 The First Step

* * *

**

Harry pulled back his hand. Tears leaked down his cheeks. "Hermione?" he asked knowing he'd never get a response. He closed his eyes, not able to shake her stare. Harry opened them again and looked at his friend. Scratches lined her face and trailed down her arms. Her wrists were raw from the irons that were savagely clamped on them. The same bruises were mirrored on Harry's wrists. She was still wearing her school robes although they were torn in some spots.

"It's your fault she's dead," a voice accused. It was Ron's. "You didn't save her."

"N… no… it's not…" Harry trailed off.

Ron continued, "If you had just told You-Know-Who the prophecy then Hermione would still be alive. It's your fault!" The end of his rant was stalled as Harry heard Ron break down in sobs.

Harry struggled to keep his composure. It was his fault, wasn't it? He was to blame for every death…

A hissing started up in Harry's cell, cutting off his musings. Nagini, Voldemort's pet snake, had slithered out of some hole in the wall. "Fressssh meat. Ssssso long have I waited. Masssster never leavessss it fresssh for me."

Harry's head snapped to the serpent; he realized what the snake what about to do. "Sssstay away from her!" He tried to fight against the new restraints to shield Hermione from the beast. "Alohamora!" The restraints gave nothing. He tried one more time, "ALHOAMORA!" The locks remained in place. No longer bothering to use parseltongue, Harry yelled, "Get away from her, you filthy beast! Get away."

Not heeding Harry's demands, the snake had reached Hermione. It opened its mouth, popping the jaw bone out, and sunk its fangs into Hermione's side. Nagini got a good hold on it and bit down on the flesh and pulled against it. Bone cracked, tendons snapped, and cartilage popped. A small trickle of blood formed a stream on the stone floor. Nagini began to digest the bite and went for more. The sound of flesh ripping apart echoed off the walls of the small cell.

In a pathetic voice, Harry whimpered, "Stop, please, stop." He then turned and retched a few times. He looked away from the sight, only to find it had moved in his direct line of view. He then closed his eyes but the image of the snake feasting on his friend was burned onto his eyes. He was condemned to suffer this punishment.

Even after the snake had left to take a nap, Harry continued to hear the tearing and popping. Harry retched one last time. Hermione's body remained, haunting Harry. He stared into her eyes. His hand shaking, Harry reached out to her. He found her hand and cradled it in his own.

A dementor came into his cell. Harry relived the death of his friend.

* * *

When Harry came out of his delirium, he was chained in a metal chair. Hermione lay at his feet. Her eyes were still staring at him, but it was another's gaze that altered his attention.

"So, Harry, how do you feel knowing you're the reason that the Mudblood is dead? She needn't had died. Tell me the prophecy and she'll live again."

Harry sat in the cold chair. His arm throbbed, bringing Harry out of his thoughts. He breathed in for luck and then breathed in so deep. "You lying, conniving bastard!" Voldemort raised an eyebrow. "I am going to kill you one day and I hope wherever your worthless soul, if you even have one left, is sent to pit of fire and despair where you will regret ever trying to screw with me and my family. I promise you, _Lord_ Voldemort."

"Well, well, quite a tantrum there Harry. Do you feel better now?" Harry remained silent and glazed at him. "Well, if you don't want her alive again, then I'll just live you two alone. I know quite a few of Death Eaters who are quite the necrophiliac…"

"You can't bring her back. There is no spell."

"Talking to me again, Harry?" Voldemort smiled. "There is a spell that can be used within the first twenty-four hours that will restore the deceased's life."

"It's Dark Magic. Something will go wrong…"

Voldemort laughed. "Harry, my son, it's only called Dark Magic because so many are afraid to use it, to possess such power."

Harry stole a glance at the lifeless Hermione; his anger had dispelled, sapping the little energy he had. Tears swelled in his eyes threatening to break the dam. "I don't believe a single word you say."

Voldemort pulled out his wand, muttered an enchantment, and Hermione's ravaged body was healed. "Time is running out my son. Tell me the prophecy or lose your friend forever."

"You have to let them both go too, Hermione and Ron. Take them back to Hogwarts, safely," Harry said.

"Deal. Now tell me the prophecy," Voldemort replied, his eyes reflecting his joy.

And so Harry replayed the prophecy's details: parents thrice survived, the child born at the end of July, and how one never could survive while the other lived.

Voldemort's thin lips curled into a smile. His red eyes held a gleam of triumph.

Harry finished and looked any where but at Voldemort and Hermione. He was having difficulty breathing.

He heard Voldemort recite another spell, then a gasp of air. "Malfoy!" Voldemort ordered.

"Harry? What happened? Harry, look at me!"

Harry turned his head. A pale but nonetheless alive Hermione was sitting up, looking at him. "I'm sorry," he whispered. A lone tear trailed down his cheek.

Hermione didn't have a chance to respond as Lucius Malfoy swept in, exclaiming, "Stupefy!" He then levitated her out of the room. Then, Harry heard the same scenario in the next cell.

"You did great my son, playing the hero to save your friends."

Harry winced at the hero comment. Hermione had said the same thing before he had rushed off to the Department of Mysteries and killed Siri… 'No, Sirius is alive…'

Voldemort smiled thinly. He conjured a map like object with two black dots on it. "And now your friends are returned to Hogwarts." The map changed into a video showing two unconscious forms being left at the gates of Hogwarts. The moon light clearly showed their faces. They were safe. Harry at least allowed himself that small comfort.

"And know as my heir, I shall help you down my path of immortality. First, with the ancient ritual of mithridatism, you will become immune to the poisons of all snakes and embrace Slytherin."

Harry felt himself reclining as the metal chair turned into a table. Harry shivered as more chains wrapped around his bare chest.

"Come Nagini," he heard Voldemort hiss. Then, the snake came slithering in. Harry turned his head to the left and saw its ugly triangular head.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"Don't worry Harry, it won't hurt for long. The symptoms are far worst than the bite."

Nagini opened its jaws and Harry heard the bone pop. In the blink of an eye, it lunged, sinking its fangs into Harry's shoulder. Harry cried out as he felt the venom burned his skin.

"That'sss enough Nagini." The snake slid to the floor. Voldemort peered at Harry.

Harry felt his body slowly start to shut down. Sweat rolled off his face and chest. He was so hot, almost on fire. His blurred vision worsened. His breaths came quick and short

"Be strong my son," was the last thing he heard.

* * *

Three days had passed; Harry still remained chained to the table. He was shivering uncontrollably. His glasses lay next to him. Wormtail fretted about waiting Voldemort.

On cue, Voldemort entered the cell flanked by Malfoy. He stood over Harry and placed his hand on Harry's cheek. "How long is he progressing?"

"Slower than you though, Master. He is currently on stage two of the symptoms. Potter appears to be fighting what's trying to absorb the venom. Nagini was in, not that long ago to give him more venom."

"Good, I sent her." His eyes raked up and down Harry's body. "Give Harry his little boost."

"Yes Master." Wormtail produced a small vile of clear potion. He then poured it in Harry's mouth who then swallowed it, coughing.

"Report to me immediately if any thing changes."

* * *

Eternity. That's what it felt like: eternity. He felt nothing but coldness. He would have welcomed it when he burning but that was another time, another life. Harry felt the poison flood through his system, freezing every thing. To end it all now would be a blessing. He betrayed everything he fought for last year, betrayed the Order.

The poison was beckoning to him to all it to align himself with it. It hadn't stopped asking him since Nagini first injected it into him. Now it was getting louder.

He knew it would kill him if he didn't give in. A warm liquid slid down his throat. The urging became louder, more intense. He felt his body try to convulse but the restraints held it down.

It no longer cared if his feeble body resisted; the poison was victorious. It flooded his system, becoming one in the same.

The coldness faded and two eyes fluttered open.

"Welcome back to the living Harry. Wormtail, take him back to his room."

The eyes fell like feathers in a gentle breeze.

* * *

-Anaticulapraecantrix 2006 


	9. 08: Sleepy Hollow Rides Again

AN: I have committed to myself and to you, my faithful readers: I will finish this story in June. Since I'm graduating high school and will be in Europe for 3 weeks, I really don't want to leave this story hanging when I have put so much time into it. So enjoy the increase of story updating.

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Snake's Veil**

**Chapter 08 Sleepy Hollow Rides Again**

* * *

Excited chatter filled the hall. Food and goodies lined the table. Bats screeched as they swooped down, inciting squeals from some of the first years. The school ghost's reenacted Sleepy Hollow with Nearly Headless Nick playing the horseman. Snape's chair was vacant again; the students didn't even bothering gossiping about where their most hated professor was. Nothing could bring down the mood; it was Halloween after all.

Then Hell froze over.

The doors to the Great Hall blew open, revealing no more than twenty-five Death Eaters, with Lord Voldemort leading the group. Once the students realized that it wasn't a part of the festivities, the younger ones began screaming while the older students started trying to herd them together to evacuate. They had ran through a drill already once this year.

The teachers immediately rose and all of them began erecting barriers around the students. That was their first priority.

Voldemort strode through the chaos toward Dumbledore. His red eyes flicked around the hall before resting on the old headmaster. A Death Eater followed him.

Upon reaching the teacher's table, he said, "Well Dumbledore, it seems Hogwarts is no longer safe. I think I'll have to come back later to fully take it over. I just wanted to instill the power that I possess now that the Ministry in ruins."

"Hogwarts will never be yours Tom. I didn't allow you to come back before and nothing has changed."

With the blink an eye, the duel between them began. Voldemort transfigured two benches into large serpents which closed in on the aging headmaster. With a crack, they were gone and a gold colored spell shot at Voldemort. A well placed shield deflected it. Voldemort then shot a spell at a group of Hufflepuffs. Dumbledore blocked it.

"Consopio Ponec Expergo!" yelled the voice of the lurking Death Eater. The spell flew from his wand and sped toward the distracted Dumbledore, hitting him square on the chest; he stumbled backward for a few steps before falling to the ground, unconscious.

Voldemort turned to his right hand. "Good job, my heir. Mormorsdre."

By now the Great Hall was smoldering. Tables lay in pieces with students hiding underneath, the remaining standing teachers and a few older students tried to take on the Death Eaters.

Voldemort began walking toward the exit, blowing away anyone in his way. "Come my Death Eaters." He paused surveying the room. As his Death Eaters swept away from their fights, the ones they were engaged in battle with looked on, breathless, not bothering to continue a losing battle. With a cruel smile playing at his lips, he taunted, "I'll come back to visit soon."

They all turned and left, leaving no trace, except for the one lone Dark Mark.

A few seconds passed and all that could be heard from the hall was some sobbing and hushed murmurs. McGonagall and the teachers began assessing the damage and how many students were injured.

Then, like a beat of drum, someone yelled, "Hurry, someone fetch Madam Pomfrey. The Headmaster's been injured!"

* * *

The group of Death Eaters that besieged Hogwarts filled the dining room of Voldemort's manor. Their laughs were absorbed in the thick stone walls. The popping of bottle corks and clinking of glasses filled the air.

One Death Eater stumbled away from the group, his steps uneven. His vision faltered and he tripped over the Persian rug but caught himself. He reached the corner of the room, the farthest point away from the other Death Eaters, and ripped off his mask, revealing a very pale face and frightened green eyes. His legs gave way and he fell to the cold stone floor. He tried to keep his stomach contents where they belonged.

In the distance, Voldemort was giving some rousing speech. Harry only caught a few phrases like "mission accomplished" and "will win." Then the excited chatter vanished.

Footsteps approached Harry, who was fighting a wave of emotions. 'What have I done?'

"Get up my son; there is still much to do." Voldemort glanced over the teen.

Obediently, leaning against the wall for support, Harry pulled himself up. He turned to face Voldemort, the white mask still clutched in his hand. His scar pricked.

"You did well my heir. I'm very proud of you. So proud, we can begin your next step."

"No." Pools of water formed I his eyes, making them greener, if even possible.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes. "Do you not remember last time you defied me? I will not be as generous again." He paused and leaned closer, "You have already began to walk down this path; if you try to turn back, I will kill you."

The hot breath lingered on Harry. Then, his demeanor changed. A steely glint appeared in his eyes. "Then kill me, I will not follow you anymore."

Voldemort chuckled. "Just the answer I was expecting of you." He turned away from Harry to intercept Wormtail.

"Kill me then, you coward! Kill me!"

Ignoring the pleas, Voldemort addressed Wormtail, "Take Potter to his room. Begin him on Salazar's Potion. Once it begins to work, take him down to the main chamber." He glanced at Harry once more. "Be good or I'll have to rebreak your arm."

"I won't follow you! I will _never_ follow you…"

"We'll see what you think after the potion, Harry."

* * *

The next month flew by in a blur of pain and anguish. Harry was barely conscious enough to take in his surroundings, yet alone the time; all he knew was pain. His body caved in at the effects of Salazar's Potion. Harry did all he could mentally to fight the infiltrating drug. It made him want to join Voldemort. It sickened him.

A small groan was pushed thought two pale lips. A slight tremor shook the body. Then two eyes opened, blinking to get focused. His body protested the minutest of movements. Harry tried to sit up but fell back on the satin pillow.

'Satin pillow?' his groggy mind questioned. 'Where… what?' He strained to remember his last memory. The Halloween Feast! 'I attacked Dumbledore.'

"He deserved what he got, the liar," he mumbled out loud. "He's a traitor and a fool."

'No, he's a good man. A good man.'

Harry suppressed the rest of his thoughts as he once again struggled to sit up. He succeeded and recognized "his room." A tiny smile snuck on his face when he saw Sirius sleeping at the foot of the bed. At least he had Sirius.

The thick oak door opened and Harry tensed. He turned his throbbing head and a very nervous Wormtail slunk in with a tray of food.

"Young Master Potter, our lord wished me to drop off this food. He… he is currently busy wi…with other business."

Hatred that Harry had never felt before filled him. His eyes burned, "You traitorous filth! You never deserved to spend that time with my parents. You stole my time with them. The Dark Lord hates you; you're only his pathetic lap dog. My father thought you were a weakling and so does the Dark Lord. You're lower than scum, you rat!"

In a surprising move, Wormtail lashed out with his silver hand and grabbed Harry's throat. Sirius began barking. "I'd watch what you say Potter, you… you may be our lord's favorite but you still need to be… be broken and our master owes me…"

He released Harry, who hit the back of his head on the high head board. Harry gasped and managed to shoot an evil glare to once again twitching servant. Wormtail scuttled off.

Harry blinked and quickly calmed, breathing deeply. 'What came over me?' He picked up the plate of sandwiches and noticed his glasses were also on the table. He slipped them on and glanced around the room before turning back to the plate of food.

It felt like he hadn't eaten for a while but his stomach was still uneasy. So, he decided to eat one half of the sandwich and gave the other half in Sirius.

A shiver rocked his body. 'It couldn't be too cold in here.' He felt his forehead, searching for a fever, only to notice how pale his arm was. It was almost white. 'How long have I been here?' He looked around for a mirror. Finding none in his spacious room, Harry returned his attention on his arm. He traced his veins up his arm. His fingers seemed longer, spider-lie.

Harry turned to the door. He had to get out of this place. He was turning into… 'Don't think that Harry. Just move!'

He slid out of bed and took two steps before a wave of sleepiness hit him. The next second, he was on the plush rug, out cold.

* * *

When Harry awoke, it took a lot of energy to even get his eyes open. He felt sloth-like. When he did, he took in his surrounding.

Harry was in a new room. It was cold and damp. Moss clung to the stone walls like dew to a spider-web. Sconces were spaced out along the wall; the unnatural gray flames sent shadows dancing along the walls.

The lone cast iron door creaked open and Voldemort slipped in with Wormtail and Lucius, carrying a book, closely following.

"I hope you are level headed my heir. Unfortunately, Wormtail here overestimated the dosage of sleeping draught…"

"Master, I told you Snape…"

A cold stare from the snake shut the rat up instantly. "Anyways, Dumbledore obviously filled up your head with such nonsense as Defense," Lucius handed him the cloth-bound novel, "that we must fix. I have here one of the few remaining copies of Thoth's manuscripts about dark magic and how to use it to gain power." He flipped through the frail parchment until he found the correct page. "He even wrote down spells that would grant immortality, spells that'll entice even Dumbledore to work for me. Now my heir, you'll be able to enjoy this liberation from the likes of Hogwarts."

And so he began to read:

"As the words leave my mouth, may the souls of the underworld hear me, and come forth. I summon thee to pass on thy knowledge of the afterlife and share the gift of living forevermore. Come forth!"

Harry lay prone on the table. He jerked his head around to assess what was going on. Voldemort stood at his feet, with Lucius and Wormtail lurking behind, as silent observers. 'This has to be some joke,' Harry quipped.

Then, the flames died down to mere wisps of light. From the dirt floor, a skeletal hand broke free and began pulling itself to the surface. More ghostly apparitions were rising from the ground in droves. 'Oh bugger.' They rose and began forming a circle around Harry. Most of them were eyeless and the blank gaps were turned in Harry's direction. Harry began pulling against his restraints but they were too tight. The smell was gag worthy as sulfur infiltrated his senses. He shouldn't have eaten that sandwich.

Voldemort, meanwhile, had started to read again. "I called you from your graves, from the very pits of Hell. In living you were powerful, in death you shall pass it on to an eager pupil."

"I'm not bloody eager to learn anything from these corpses!"

"Inhabit him; consume him with your vast knowledge. Make him your own."

The ghostly apparitions began circling the struggling Harry and chanting in an ancient dark language. If Harry knew languages, he would have noticed they were speaking Demotic.

"As you mold him, infuse him with the Dark Arts so he may become powerful and not be strayed away by emotions. Allow him to grow into a master of darkness! Take him back to your world to be trained."

The figures around Harry moved with such speed, they looked to be a blur. The chanting came quick and more frantic. Harry pulled against the chains; his wrists were now heavily bruised. The stench was becoming overpowering.

"And lastly, as you complete the ritual, make it so he will not suffer the same fate as thee. Allow him to live, take half his soul, and preserve it in your graves. Let it be ready for when he may need it. Go now, into the body of Harry James Potter, I command thee!"

The blurred mass stopped chanting and formed one deity. Time slowed down. A bead of sweat rolled down Harry's forehead like an iceberg moving across the sea. Spittle floated in front of Voldemort's mouth. The deity rose up above Harry and plunged down inside him. Time continued on at its pace.

The guttural scream that filled the quiet void made even Lucius wince.

"So it is done, my heir is made."

- Anaticulapraecantrix, 2006


	10. 09: I'm the New Cancer

AN: Sorry about that. I guess I haven't been updating as much as I should. School has been killer. Who knew taking three college courses would be so evil? I probably won't be updating again until I'm done taking my AP Tests which will be the beginning of May. Enjoy though.

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Snake's Veil**

**Chapter 09 I'm the New Cancer**

* * *

In the pristine room, all was quiet except for the small group that lay behind the white curtain barriers.

"So they don't know any cure either?"

"No Minerva. The Healers at St. Mungo's have never seen a spell as complex as this. The only thing they could tell me was that the Headmaster's health is deteriorating slowly, very slowly. They also say it is impossible to wake him up until we know what spell or curse was put on him."

"Severus, has You-Know-Who said anything?"

"No, but I haven't seen him for a while. He has a new project that has been occupying his time…"

"A new… it's not Potter, is it Severus? We haven't heard anything about him since September, it's December for Merlin's sake! Severus you have to know something. You are in his inner circle. In fact, you haven't told us much Severus."

"What are you saying McGonagall? Are you insinuating that I am purposely withholding information?"

"Are you Severus? You didn't even bother to tell Dumbledore that his school was about to be attacked…"

"The Dark Lord is not stupid McGonagall; he has his ways to make sure his plans stay within his family. The Dark Lord…"

"For not really being an Death Eater, you sure do sound like you're one."

Silence. The white curtain was ripped off his pole as heavy boots pounded on the linoleum. The door knob rattled and the door was halfway open before the boots took a few steps back in the room.

"He's alive Minerva, that's all I _can _say."

* * *

Blank eyes stared out over a table of cluttered plates and goblets. They didn't even flinch when a loud bang echoed off the walls.

Wormtail had entered and in his haste had knocked over a House Elf carrying a heavy plate of breakfast.

"My lord…" Wormtail went to the floor in front of Voldemort, who was sipping tea. Harry's eyes shifted to the elf and he watched as the elf hopped about cleaning up the mess and hurrying back to the kitchen. "…Severus Snape has come."

Harry blinked a few times as if shaking off a few cobwebs. 'Filthy traitor. How dare he lie to the Dark Lord. I should kill him.'

Snape swept into the room. Instead of going on all fours, like the sniveling Wormtail, he bowed. "My lord, young master Potter. I have important news for you, Master."

"Then take a seat Severus, have some breakfast. Wormtail, you may leave us."

'Filthy traitor. How dare he pollute the air that the Dark Lord breathes.'

"I thank you my lord. It's been a busy morning." Snape began serving himself some eggs and levitated two pieces of toast onto his plate. His eyes flicked up to Harry's. "I see young master Potter is doing well."

"Mmm," Voldemort murmured while sipping his tea. "Lucius has been training in the dark arts and such. But Severus, the news?"

'Filthy liar. I should kill him.'

Snape looked at Harry's emotionless eyes once more before turning his attention back to the Dark Lord. "Dumbledore has returned from St. Mungo's."

"Yes, a week ago, my dear Severus."

Snape inhaled suddenly allowing a bit of egg to sneak into his trachea. He started coughing and grabbed his tea and quickly took a sip. He coughed once more before continuing, "I'm sorry I did not come earlier m'lord, but McGonagall, the current Headmistress, has been keeping a close eye on me. She isn't as trusting of me as the old fool was. It's been very taxing this past week because we sent the brats all home and had to personally escort them to King's Cross. It was a nightmare…"

Voldemort interrupted, "What of the old fool? Is he plotting my downfall yet?"

"No. He hasn't woken. Dumbledore's dying actually, m'lord. But I'm sure you already knew that." Voldemort smiled thinly. "If I may, what spell did you use?" Snape probed. Voldemort raised an eyebrow. Snape quickly recovered, "Well, the headmistress wants me to brew every potion to see if they work and I don't want to actually cure him, m'lord."

'Traitor. Filth on my robes.'

"Do not fret Severus. No potion can cure him. Only the caster of the spell can undo the harm."

"Brilliant idea, master."

"Thank you Severus. I do have many."

Snape tucked into the breakfast once more. He glanced once again at Harry. The cold glare he receiving was becoming unnerving. Then, he saw something in Harry change. The haunting eyes melted into pools of remorse.

"Help me."

Snape dropped his fork. He turned to Voldemort, who had calmly put his tea down.

Harry slowly got up from the table. He still had that lost look. He glanced at Snape then at Voldemort and went down to his knees. "Master, I'm sorry…"

"Crucio." As Harry's scream rang through the room, Voldemort poured himself another cup of tea. He dropped two cubes of sugar into it and stirred three times. Then, he released Harry from the spell.

Harry remained on the floor, occasionally twitched, and waited for Voldemort to vilify him. He didn't have to wait long.

"My son, have the past few weeks taught you nothing? You embarrass me. Perhaps I have taken your training too lightly." He sent a wisp of a spell out of the room. Lucius came in.

"Yes m'lord?" He bowed to the Dark Lord.

"I think Harry is ready for his lesson today Lucius. A good nice lesson in discipline."

Excitement was evident in Lucius' face. "I shall have the pleasure of teaching young master Potter this."

"Please don't leave any marks Lucius. I would hate it if you were to mar his skin." Sipping his tea, Voldemort added, "And I will join you toward the end."

"I would be honored if you would Master."

Voldemort turned to Harry. "Get out of my sight. I would hope you could pick something up today."

Harry got up and bowed to Voldemort and followed Lucius out of the room.

Snape still sat there, trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

* * *

The thick oak door swung open; as Harry was pushed in, he stumbled to the floor and the door slammed shut, locking itself. Tremors racked Harry's body and his legs refused to work properly. Sirius ambled over and laid his head in Harry's lap.

"Merlin Sirius, I almost screwed everything up. Snape came for breakfast and I wanted to kill him for being a traitor. He kept looking at me and I… I snapped. I ask for his help…" Harry closed his eyes. "But isn't that good? I don't know anymore; I'm so confused Sirius…"

He wrapped his arms around himself. Luckily, Voldemort hadn't bothered rebreaking Harry's arm. 'Suppose he thought two Cruciatus curses at once would suffice.' He breathed in deeply trying to fight the demons in his head.

His green eyes snapped open. Sirius sat up, barking once. "What am I doing here? I'm not one of his Death Eaters! I refuse to be his puppet."

Feeling the most awake since his capture, Harry gripped the bed behind him and hoisted himself up. He let the tremors pass and walked a few steps.

For the last few weeks, Harry had been immersed in the Dark Arts; he mastered non-verbal spells within two days and wandless magic in one week, 'Voldemort wants a powerful heir, I'll give him one.'

"Flabra!"

The oak door blasted off its hinges and crashed into the wall opposite. Harry walked out of the room, Sirius close behind.

"Stay with me," he told his godfather as he took off running down the corridor.

He mentally tried to remember the path Wormtail had dragged him through on the night he was branded. The torches lit his pathway as he turned the corner.

"Young master Potter, I wasn't aware you were allowed to wander without an escort." Avery questioned. "Does the Dark Lord…"

'Silencio.'

The rest of Avery's sentence was cut off. He glared at Harry and began walking toward the teen, his wand raised. Harry threw out his hand and sent Avery flying into the wall. Avery's back made hard contact with the stone wall. Before Avery could slide down it, the wall turned a liquid-like substance and Avery started being absorbed, until only his hands, feet and face remained, his eyes darting around.

"You add such a flair of décor around here."

Harry continued down the hallway, reaching the stairs leading down to the ground level. He flew down the steps two at a time. At the bottom he found himself in a study. Rain pelted the windows; Harry had to squint at the first "sunlight" he had seen since September 1st.

"Come on Sirius, there must be someway to get out…" he trailed off as the door opened and Wormtail walked through. Harry stood shell-shocked.

Wormtail looked up and dropped the tray he was holding. "Potter, how did you escape? Stupefy!"

Harry dodged the spell by rolling on the ground. He leaned against a lounge chair, breathing calmly. He sensed the rat nearing him; Harry could smell the sweat rolling off the servant. Lucius had trained him in combat; he must disarm his opponent among other things.

Harry stood up from behind the chair, a cruel smile danced on his face. Wormtail went to cast another spell but Harry raised his hand and brought his index finger and thumb together. Wormtail went dumb. Harry laughed and cried, "Expelliarmus!"

Wormtail flew across the room crashing into a wall. His wand scattered a few feet away. Harry began walking toward Wormtail, his eyes as hard as a diamond but lacked any sparkle. Wormtail went for his wand as Harry lunged at him, stealing a punch in the surprised Wormtail's face. Blood spurted like a geyser as Harry kicked out into the fleshy mass that was Peter Pettigrew, betrayer of the Marauders, betrayer of his parents. He lashed out a few more times, tears intermingling with blood. Harry would've never stopped the assault if Sirius hadn't barked, snapping Harry out of his rage.

Harry stepped back from the pathetic lump. "Let's go Sirius." With that, he turned his back on Wormtail and began walking out.

In the course of his seven years as a Marauder, Wormtail was only better than James, Sirius, and Remus at one thing: a nonverbal trip charm. Harry never saw it coming as Wormtail rolled over and gripped his wand and quietly sent the charm at the teen. Unfortunately for Harry, as Wormtail tripped him, he was in front of a table. The front of his head made contact with the corner.

A thin trickle of blood rolled down Harry's face as he lay on the ground dazed. His head began throbbing but that was nothing in comparison to the sudden searing pain that flooded his scar. He cried out as Voldemort strode through the door.

He walked over the whimpering Wormtail to the withering Harry. Voldemort grabbed Harry's hair and pulled him off the floor. "What did I tell you Harry? Did I not warn you what would happen if you crossed me again? I have given you so much my son; I gave you life."

"My master, I am sorry for my actions…"

"Don't interrupt me!" Voldemort screamed as he jerked back Harry's head. "If you were any normal Death Eater, you'd be dead. But, since you are my heir I shall hold off that notion for a little while. What do you have to say for yourself Harry?"

Harry's vacant gaze met Voldemort. "I allowed my emotions to surface m'lord. It won't happen again. I am ready to commit myself to your teachings." Voldemort released him from his grip. Harry sank to the cold granite below.

Voldemort turned to Wormtail who was still bleeding all over the floor. "It's no doubt that the tripping jinx I smell is yours. You shall be rewarded soon my servant." He flicked his wand and the blood stopped flowing. "Now clean up your mess."

Through his broken nose, Wormtail tried to mutter a thanks but found his voice still gone. He glared at Harry who sent him a sadistic smile in return.

Voldemort had already returned to Harry. Gently helping him up, Voldemort whispered into his ear, "I have a gift for you, my heir."

"A gift Master?"

"Come and follow me."

-Anaticulapraecantrix, 2006


	11. 10: Of Dungeons and Demons

AN: Yay for the end of AP Tests. Must write more story, must finish by June. twitch

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Snake's Veil**

**Chapter 10 Of Dungeons and Demons**

* * *

Harry sat on the chair in one of the various underground chambers. He waited anxiously to hear the gentle footsteps outside the doorway. "No, Master is too quiet; he wouldn't be able to be heard, even by me…" He was silenced by the creak of the door opening.

"Ah, Harry, I'm glad you waited. You'll have to wait a little longer though so I can give you the disposition." Nagini slithered in behind him. He smiled at Harry. "I think I can even say: this is one of your final steps to becoming my heir." He paused surveying the teen. He gestured to Nagini, starting his story, "As you may remember in your fourth year, it was my dear Nagini who helped me retain my strength before I was given this body. It was because she contains a bit of my soul Harry." He pulled out a syringe. "Your arm, my son." Harry unfolded his left arm and offered it to the Dark Lord.

No one could miss the three veins traveling up Harry's arm. His arms were so pale that the purple stood out like stripes on a prisoner's uniform.

As Voldemort gripped his arm, Harry came back. "No, get away from me!" He tried to yank back his arm but Voldemort's hold was too strong. Voldemort pressed the needle into the soft flesh and released the liquids. Harry calmed and once more the vacant eyes met red ones. "Thank you Master."

"You're welcome my heir. It should take a few weeks before it fully germinates. I have another present for you, but in a few days time."

* * *

Harry stretched in his large bed. Some house elf had already started the fire, warming not only the room but also warming his blood. He stretched one last time before pulling the covers back and stepping out of bed. Harry walked to the bathroom and didn't reemerge until the flush of the toilet was heard. He walked out with a toothbrush in his mouth wringing his wet hands on a towel. Vanishing the towel, Harry drew out a black robe from his wardrobe.

He returned to the bathroom to spit out the minty foam. As he looked up, he caught his reflection in the vanity mirror. He would've unrecognizable to most wizards, even with the lighting bolt scar.

Harry was pale with dark circles haloing his dull green eyes. His cheeks had sunken in like the hollow craters of the moon.

He felt emotions trying to surface and he snapped the lines before they had a chance to breathe air. Now was not the time to mull over those things anymore; the Masters had taught him that.

Harry returned to his bedroom and finished dressing. He walked to the door without an acknowledgement to Sirius who was still snoozing at the foot of the bed. As the door slammed shut, Sirius awoke with a start looking around for his godson, before resting his head on his paws.

Meanwhile, Harry made his way to the dining room meeting a few Death Eaters here and there. All of them averted his gaze and humbly said, "Good morning Young Master Potter."

Harry arrived at the dining room and discovered it was busier than usual. He bowed to the head of the table before sitting in the chair to the right. "Good morning, my lord."

"Good morning, my son." Voldemort sipped his tea surveying the teen. "They're all here because I asked them to be," Voldemort responded, reading Harry's mind. "Hmm, sees we should increase your training in Occulemency; seems you're just as weak at it as you were when you followed Dumbledore."

"I am sorry to fail you master."

"It happens."

A peal of laughter interrupted their conversation. Wormtail was making wild gestures to a group of Death Eaters trying, and failing, to communicate to his peers.

Voldemort set down his tea. "If I may ask, what spell did you use on the poor rat? I haven't been able to identify it and the bumbling idiot has been forced to use crude hand gestures to get his point across for the past three days."

Wormtail flipped the group off and caught sight of Harry sitting next to Voldemort and started walking over.

"I made it up. He deserved it, the rat."

Wormtail had reached the two and bowed before the Dark Lord. He pointed a shaky finger at Harry then at his throat. Harry laughed.

"Harry for the love of Slytherin, give Wormtail his voice back."

"I think I'd like to hang on to it for a while."

Wormtail started waving his arms around much to the enjoyment of the room and Harry. His face reddened considerably.

Voldemort gave Harry a look. "Harry, I said remove the spell."

Harry flinched as his scar zinged. "Fine." Placing his forefinger and thumb together, he aligned them with Wormtail throat and pulled them apart.

"Th-Thank you Master."

"Yes, yes, now leave me in peace with my son and my tea." Wormtail scuttled off. Turning back to Harry, Voldemort said, "Now eat before Crabbe and Goyle take all the hot crossed buns."

"Master, if I may ask, why are they are here?"

"You will see tonight my heir, for tonight I shall give you your second present."

Harry finished his breakfast and went off to study with Lucius as Voldemort and the rest of the Death Eaters left to finish plans.

* * *

That evening, Harry waited for Voldemort to address the full congregated group of Death Eater. It had to be something big, Harry's hadn't seen Voldemort so alive since, well, Harry didn't quite remember much before his training with the Masters. That was time when he was weak and foolish.

"Evening my brothers and sisters, it has been a long time since we met under such a joyous occasion. Last we met, my heir was initiated and tonight, he will enjoy the pleasure of creating some havoc." Voldemort paused glancing to his right.

'What an honor the Dark Lord is giving me; it takes most Death Eaters months of training before they're allowed to join the group…' He absentmindedly scratched at the bump that was forming on his left arm.

"Tonight I am treating all of you to a fun round of Muggle bating."

Cheers sprang up around the room. Glasses were raised in honor toward the Dark Lord.

Voldemort allowed the appeasing and praising to go on for a few minutes before raising his hands for silence. The room instantly quieted and Voldemort continued, "No holds tonight, I went over what areas you can ravaged with your group leaders. The Apparation point is all settle." He mentally sent the coordinates to all present in the room. Everyone pulled on there masks. "See you there."

He turned to Harry and gripped his arm. With a 'pop,' the dining room dissolved into a grassy knoll. The whole of the Death Eaters stood behind the two, their cloaks billowing in the wind. The lights twinkled in the town below, greeting the newcomers.

"Have fun my family; instill that we are back." He turned to Harry, "Follow me my heir." The Death Eaters all went their separate ways. Voldemort led Harry to a house off the main road. They entered quietly through the front door. Harry followed Voldemort down the hallway and up the stairs to the master bedroom.

The couple lying in bed didn't even stir as the two intruders stood over the foot of their bed.

"Muffilato." Voldemort turned to Harry. "I'm sure Lucius has informed you how to properly torture?"

"Physical. Mental. Pain. Remorse." Harry chanted. The mantra most Death Eaters followed in creating mayhem. It was one of the first thing Lucius taught Harry. The Masters taught him how to perfect it.

Voldemort smiled at his heir. "I am sure you can carry on without further instruction."

A gleam lit Harry's eyes. He was burning for the power to be dominant, to hold these people's lives in his hand. "I am ready Master." 'Physical. Mental. Pain. Remorse.'

"I shall not interfere at all, but merely be an observer." Voldemort raised his hand and offered the couple to Harry and removed the muffling spell.

Harry cloaked both of them in a nonverbal camouflage spell. He removed the wand that was tucked in his belt. Pointing it at the wife, he murmured, "Crucio."

Her husband jerked awake at the sound of her screaming. "Darling, what's the matter? Can you hear me?" He grabbed a hold of his convulsing wife trying to hold her down. As her screaming intensified, her husband lunged for the phone beside his bed. Harry was too quick for the Muggle and blasted the phone into tiny fragments.

"What the bloody hell?"

Harry released the spell on the wife. Silence filled the room, only to shatter by the screams coming from outside.

"Imperio."

"Are you alright? Darling, speak to me." A few more screams. "I think we need to leave, something's not right."

The wife slid out of bed. She went to the nightstand, her back to her husband. He slowly approached.

"Let's go. I'll get the car warmed up. Just grab a few things." He had reached her and went to grasp her shoulder. Her hand moved to the nightstand. She turned suddenly, thrusting the knife into her husband's gut, the knife that had conveniently appeared.

The husband stumbled back onto the bed, his crimson blood staining his nightshirt. The wife climbed on top of him stabbing him two more times. The last stab had punctured a lung and the husband started coughing up blood as it filled his lungs, threatening to drown him in his own life-force.

Harry paused in his infiltration in the mind of the woman. He felt evil somewhere deep in her blood, calling out for freedom. She wasn't fully human. Using powers taught from the Masters, Harry broke the chains.

As the husband felt his lungs fail him, he looked into the eyes of someone other than his wife. He coughed feebly, trying to breathe. She was even starting to look different. He blinked a few times trying to clear his faltering vision. Her hair grew long and thick. Her pale skin became tinted with blue. Her eyes turned purple. Her small chest grew, stretching the silk top its capacity. A ripping noise caught the man's attention as a spade tipped tail grew from the small of her back. Lastly, two leathery wings sprouted from her shoulder blades, unfurling themselves.

Harry released the imperious curse on the demon and let it roam free, allowed it to satisfy its own hunger. He cast a healing spell on the husband to keep him alive longer, even if that meant only a few more minutes.

The demon, more commonly known as the succubus, straddled the man, smiling wickedly. She dropped the knife and leaned forward, exhaling over the husband's face. She dove in, licking the blood that trailed down his chin following it back to the lips. Her claw-like hands roved over the body, leaving no place untouched. The husband moaned under her lips, sending the succubus into a frenzy. She pulled him fully onto the bed satisfying her lust.

She leaned down to the quivering husband, stealing one more kiss, and draining the husband of his last breath. Harry removed the cloaking spell and emerged from the shadows.

He raised his wand to take down the demon. The succubus immediately sensed his presence and screeched loudly as he began casting a spell. It flew across the room, gripping Harry by his throat and pushing him up against the wall. The demon snaked a leg around Harry's waist. Harry froze as the succubus kissed him. Collecting his wits, Harry hit her with a spell, sending the demon crashing back into the bed.

It screamed as its wings wilted and disappeared, its tail slid back into the body. It climbed onto the bed and collapsed upon the dead body, as the skin lost its blue hue, the hair lay limp, and the breasts shrunk. The wife shuddered a breath, her demons hid away.

"Incendio! Incendio!" The room slowly became engulfed in flames.

"Well done my son," Voldemort praised brushing off the cloaking spell. "I wasn't aware that you could morph Muggles."

"I can't m'lord. She already had succubi blood; I merely allowed it to take form."

"Interesting." The two slowly began walking down the stairs, the fire not far behind. "Why not just kill the woman yourself my heir, why let the fire take away your glory?"

"The fire won't kill her; she stole her husband's life. If the Muggle police find her, she'll remember everything she did, everything her demon did."

Voldemort smiled, "You truly are my heir."

Harry didn't respond. A card was framed on the wall so the occupants could always read the inside note. Harry didn't need to go pass the greeting before he felt sick. It read: "To Lily and James…" He sprinted down the steps two, three at a time. Voldemort grinned as he turned to the card now reading, "To Liz and John…"

Harry ran out of the burning house, his breathing restricted. He stumbled over a lawn gnome and fell to his knees. Ripping off the Death Eater mask, Harry vomited into the nearby bushes. 'What have I done?' He retched a few more times before Voldemort approached him.

"Are you felling alright Harry? Was it that succubus? They do leave that effect." He paused as Harry retched again, his lip starting to curl in disgust. "Well, go on, send up the Dark Mark, you've earned it, my son."

Harry jerked around, his wand pointed at the Dark Lord. "What have you done to me?" He stood up shakily, the wand still aimed at Voldemort's chest. "Change me back. I want my life back!" The wand grew shakier. "You killed them, not me, you killed my parents…" Harry trailed off gaining momentum. "I hate you! Avada…"

"Confrigo!" The spell hit Harry's right arm, breaking the humerus bone clean in two. As the bone ripped through the skin, Harry dropped his wand as he howled in pain and crumpled to the dewy grass. Voldemort picked up the discarded wand.

"I may have cast the spell that killed your parents but you were the reason they had to die." Harry released a sob as he cradled his arm. "You are a Death Eater now Harry. Dumbledore wouldn't want you back now if I asked him. Morsmordre!" The green Dark Mark lit the sky. Voldemort wrenched Harry's right arm out and pulled up the black sleeve. He prodded the tattoo enlisting a whimper of pain from Harry.

With a 'pop,' they along with the rest of the Death Eater returned to the dining room.

"Wormtail!"

"Yes Master?"

"Take Potter back to his room; he's had a little too much excitement for one night."

Wormtail dumped Harry into his room. Harry crawled over to Sirius. He dropped down next to his godfather, tears rushing down his face. "I… I killed them… Sirius… I killed my parents…" Sirius whimpered, nuzzling the broken youth. "I failed them, all of them; I can't go back."

-Anaticulapraecantrix, 2006


	12. 11:Float like a Butterfly,Sting like Bee

AN: So the lack of reviews last chapter really quelled my desire to finish this story. With only one more day until I leave for Europe, I decided to post another chapter while I'm scrabbling to compress huge boring chapters into a few small ones so this beast will be finished eventually. Preferably before college starts.

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Snake's Veil**

**Chapter 11 Float like a Butterfly, Sting like a Bee

* * *

**

A few days after the attack, a docile Harry was led from his room by a still fuming Wormtail. The cool silver hand clutched the broken arm, reinstating who was in control.

The rat took Harry to a new room; this one was lined with a full length mirror and bright lights. Wormtail shoved Harry in the center chair. As the binds laced around Harry's legs, arms, and waist, Voldemort entered the room.

"Harry, we see each other again." Harry remained silent, glaring at the Dark Lord. "Not still mad at me, are you my son?"

"I am not your son."

"Back to that old argument, are we Potter?" He approached the bound teen, placing a hand on each armrest. "I never noticed it until now," he murmured, analyzing Harry in the harsh light, "but you've aged a lot since you joined me." He walked away, still talking to the teen, "It must've been when you were doing all of that training with them. What was it, two years of study? I'm not an expert myself of time of other dimensions…" When Harry still did not respond, Voldemort continued, "Maybe I should send you back for another two years, maybe then you wouldn't be so weak."

He waved his hand and a strange piece of machinery lowered from the ceiling. "Now, while you may not care Potter, I'm sure my son would appreciate his early Christmas present, should you ever let him come out again. Hopefully the snake will take you Potter and not my heir, kill two birds with one stone, eh?"

Harry snorted. "I am not a Death Eater…"

"Well, you're no Saint Potter either, you're a murderer Potter." He paused, as Harry looked away, lost for words. Voldemort went back to Harry gripping his chin and forcing Harry to look into the red eyes. "No matter what you do from this point Potter, you will never forget what you have done. You are dead to this wizarding world and you are dead to your friends. You never forget the people you kill."

Harry exhaled deeply before spitting into the serpent's face.

Voldemort's lips curled as he whipped his wand out, vanished not only the spit on his face, but placed a new band around Harry's head keeping it in place. "Perhaps you only _look_ older; clearly your mind hasn't caught up." Voldemort pulled off Harry glasses and crushed them in his hand. "You shall not need these anymore." The strange machine was now directly on top of Harry's face. Two mechanical hands came down forcing Harry's eyelids back off the actual eyes.

Harry struggled against the bonds. Voldemort had appeared over him again, two vials in his hands.

"Happy Christmas, my son," he said pouring both contents into Harry's emerald orbs.

Harry cried out in pain as the acidic liquid coated his eyes in thick goo. It sizzled and burned, eating his eyes.

The last thing he remembered before blacking out was hearing Voldemort say, "See you in a week."

* * *

Harry didn't know where he was, he was too disorientated. He didn't even know how much time passed since Voldemort had put something in his eyes. Harry's right arm had been healed some time during his recovery. Thick gauze and bandages now covered them, and Harry could only blindly feel around. Nothing felt different.

A door to his right opened, he jerked, not being able to see the person. One inhale of breath told him it was Wormtail. The footsteps confirmed his guess and Wormtail made it across the room and pulled him from his bed. "Time to go Potter," the rat remarked.

His sight stifled, Harry stumbled over his feet and the steps. 'What did he do to my eyes?'

"Come along Young Master Potter, we're not too far away…" As he said this, Harry stumbled yet again, but this time down a small flight of steps, landing hard on his knees. "Oh, I'm so sorry Potter; I should've warned you," Wormtail apologized, not sounding sad at all. In fact, Harry believed he heard a touch of humor. How Harry longed to kill this rat.

He yanked Harry up and finally led him into the same room he'd been in with the large mirror.

"Harry, how good it is to see you. Are you feeling alright?" Harry jumped again as Voldemort addressed him. "Come now, let's see how you look. Diffindo." The bandages slid off, slowing dissolving. "Now blink a few times to clear them, there you go." Voldemort went to the front of the chair. "They look wonderful; why don't you see for yourself." He twisted the chair to face the mirror.

"No…" Harry's green eyes, his mother's eyes, had been replaced with two yellow orbs, his pupils had narrowed into slits.

Voldemort leaned forward, their heads next to each other. "They're similar to a basilisk's. I thought they would stand out more with your black mop." He ruffled Harry's hair, before gazing once again into the mirror that showed not only one mirror image but two.

"No!" The mirror shattered into thousands of pieces and flew back onto the gazers. For Harry, the shards passed him, only one nicking him on the cheek. On the other hand, Voldemort was thrown back, the pieces of mirror not only cutting into him, but clipping his robes and impaling themselves on the stone wall.

Harry got up and turned to Voldemort, his yellow eyes gleaming. "Change them back! Change them back now."

Voldemort laughed. "Do you think you intimidate me with your little glass blowing show?"

Harry flicked his hand out, summoning the Dark Lord's wand from the depths of his robe. Harry aimed it at Voldemort's head. "Change them back."

Voldemort pulled against the shards impaling him to the wall; they didn't budge. "Come now Harry, you finally got rid of the thing that related you to your Mudblood mother…"

"Shut up!" He stepped closer, the wand not wavering this time. The anger built up in Harry. The door opened to his right, Harry immediately sent a full body bind, and had the wand back on Voldemort before he could blink. Wormtail fell to the floor in a thud.

"You could really kill me if you wanted to right now Harry. I sense it. You're stronger than before, you're angrier; it radiates off you." He paused, starting into Harry's eyes, "and that is your weakness." He forced his mind on Harry's, similar to the mental assault at the Ministry of Magic.

Harry cried out in pain as his head felt like it was being cleaved in two. He dropped the wand as he gripped his head and fell to his knees. His scar started bleeding. He slid to the floor.

'Oh please let this be the end…'

Voldemort pulled off his assault and summoned his wand. He brushed the glass shards off and the cuts on him healed. He walked up to the drained teen, snorting at him.

"Wormtail!" He released the servant from the bind. The rat scrabbled to his knees.

"Yes… yes Master?"

"I stated earlier that I owed you for stopping Potter, correct?" The rat nodded slowly, unsure what fate was about to deliver. "You have two days. Do what you want, just don't ruin his eyes."

"Master?" Wormtail couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Take him to a spare cell. Your time is being wasted my loyal servant."

"Thank you Master."

* * *

Eyes firmly shut, a mute Harry was sitting at the table in the large dining room. The room was almost vacant, most of the Death Eaters at home celebrating the Christmas season and such.

"Would you like some tea Potter? What's that, I can hear you Potter, will you speak louder?" Wormtail taunted sitting down next to Harry.

Harry's lip curled. He tried to ignore the rat, scratching at the small lump on his wrist. It twitched beneath his fingers. He sniffed, not sensing the Dark Lord nearby only the traitor and the rat. He had failed his Master.

"Good morning Snape."

"Wormtail, Young Master Potter. I haven't seen you for a while."

"He's not very talkative today, Snape." Snape quirked an eyebrow. "I have his vocal chords." The eyebrow went higher.

"And why would that be Wormtail? If I remembered our school days, you could barely levitate a feather without Potter or Black doing it for you."

Wormtail reddened slightly before scathingly replying, "You think you know everything Snivellus, you think you're the Dark Lord's favorite. Well, you're not."

Snape twitched at hearing his old nickname. "Just what don't I know? That the Dark Lord is waiting for an opportune moment to kill you; once a traitor, always traitor he likes to say."

Wormtail faltered. "I am his most faithful servant. I am! He… He allowed me to torture Potter."

Snape rolled his eyes, "I did that everyday Potter walked into my classroom." He paused. "I also wouldn't gloat about torturing your next in command."

"Well, Snivellus, that's it isn't it."

"What are you going on about?"

"What if I told you Snivellus that Potter never wanted to be a Death Eater? That everything he has done has been forced until recently, after the Dark Lord sent him to be trained."

"I'd say either way you lie. If the last part is true, then Potter wants to be a Death Eater now so why..."

"Well, Master is having a problem keeping Potter under control. A part of him wants to be a Death Eater while the other rather kill us all."

Snape's mind was reeling; why hadn't he picked up on Harry's troubles? Then, Snape remembered Harry's whisper of "help me." It all made sense.

Wormtail began gushing about his torture session. "Potter was easily broken. All I had to do was say what a whore Lily Evans was and what a pompous idiot James was…"

Harry, no longer in the chains that stopped him in the cell, launched himself at the rat. Unfortunately for Wormtail, Harry had been healed over, and thus slammed his right fist into Wormtail's nose. The chairs both fell over as Harry continued to assault Wormtail. Snape just sat there, not knowing just who to stun.

Wormtail managed to get his wand out. "Crucio!" He pushed the twitching Harry off of him. Harry opened his mouth to scream but with is loss of voice, only could offer a silent cry of anguish.

"Wormtail!" Voldemort's cruel voice rang through the hall. Wormtail immediately withdrew his spell and went back down on his knees. "I gave you two days and those days are up."

"I'm sorry Master, he attacked me…"

"Give him his voice back Wormtail." Wormtail nodded a waved his wand again, a small jar appeared from within his robes, and shattered into dust. Voldemort offered a hand to Harry. Harry sniffed before reaching out and allowed Voldemort to pull him up. "Why don't you open your eyes for me Harry?" Harry turned his head, his eyes remaining resolutely shut. "Fine. Sit down; I'm sure you're starving." Voldemort sat down in front of Snape.

Snape watched Harry as he turned toward the table, inhaling slightly, and reached out for the chair, walking a few steps before sitting down in it.

"Wormtail, fetch the vermin with my breakfast." A pause. "Is something troubling you Severus? You seem very interested in Harry…"

Snape's gaze snapped from Harry to the Dark Lord. "Nothing my lord, it's just that I haven't seen Potter in quite some time…"

"Mmm, yes, well I've been touching up his features. He just hasn't taken too well with it."

Harry turned to Voldemort. "I am merely disgusted that you allowed the filthy rat to tor…"

"You were naughty Harry that was your punishment." Harry's shoulder slumped.

House elves appeared from the kitchen, carrying plates of breakfast foods to the table. Voldemort began making himself some tea.

"At least allowed me my magic back…" Harry begged.

"Absolutely not, not when you cannot control your filthy emotions." Harry's shoulders slumped even more. Voldemort offered him a smile. "When we leave my son, which leads me to you Severus." Snape looked up into the Dark Lord's eyes. "I want you to set the Order up…"

* * *

Harry moved down the corridor, hardly making a sound. His black robes billowed behind him. The Death Eater mask was clutched in hand as Harry entered the large lounge room. He paused, inhaling deeply. There were more Death Eater here than on the night of the Muggle baiting incident. Harry smiled, 'Our numbers are growing.' He weaved through the crowd hearing "good evening Young Master Potter" and "happy Boxing Day Young Master Potter." He ignored them all and walked up to the Dark Lord. He bowed and took his place to the right of Voldemort.

"If you just used your sight my heir, you needn't have to exert so much energy." Harry shook his head and pushed the mask against his face. He then brought the black hood up, covering the back side of his head. Voldemort took off the remaining block on Harry's magic and handed him his wand. "Don't disappoint me tonight."

They stood there for a few more minutes allowing more Death Eaters to arrive. Finally, the last one arrived. No words were needed this time. Everyone knew their objective. Voldemort lowered the Apparation barriers and the congregation vanished.

* * *

The Ministry was surprisingly quiet tonight. On the tip from Severus Snape, the Order had felt they needed to inform the new minister, Rufus Scrimgeour, that a small team of Death Eaters were going to infiltrate the Ministry and try to get in the Department of Mysteries. The Minister cleared out the mostly skeletal holiday staff. And, just to be sure, most of Order of the Phoenix was there, save Dumbledore and McGonagall, totaling about twenty-five people. Scrimgeour insisted they take another twenty-five Aurors incase things got heavy. Or if the Daily Prophet caught wind a secret society group headed by Albus Dumbledore was protecting the Ministry while Aurors sipped tea at home and popped crackers. Scrimgeour did not need those owls tomorrow morning.

With a 'pop', over a hundred Death Eaters appeared within the Atrium, Voldemort at the front. They lined up and pulled out their wands.

"Bloody hell! Snape lied to us, someone send for back up!"

Molly Weasley tried to Disapparate. "Someone put a barrier on the wards, I can't leave. Does anyone have a portkey?"

The light was in slight disarray but were to forced to begin the fight anyways. Each Death Eater had erected personal shields and was easily picking off the Order and Aurors.

Voldemort tuned to Harry, "Come my heir, let us defeat the only thing that stands in our way."

Harry followed, deflecting the spells that pathetically tried to hit the Dark Lord. He inhaled; he sensed many Aurors were dead and used magic to form a picture of the scene. He drifted away from Voldemort and blocked a nasty hex that was headed toward Lucius.

"Thanks Potter." He dashed ahead and became engaged in a duel with Arthur Weasley. Harry formed the battle in his mind all the while deflecting spells sent his way like gnats with a swatter. Lucius had disarmed Arthur and was aiming to kill. "Avada…"

Harry returned, "No!" He pushed Arthur back just as Lucius muttered, "Kedavra." The green spell burnt the tile.

Summoning his energy around him, Harry urged the ground to rise and it did creating a wall blocking the two feuding sides from each other.

On the other side, the Order stared stupidly at the wall. Moody limped along, "Who casted it? Constant vigilance! It may come down again. Who's working on getting us backup?"

Snape had approached the wall. Voldemort had okayed his "switch" to the Order's side half way through the battle to ensure he kept their trust. He prodded the wall with his wand, it remain solid. "Potter…"

"Snape! There you are, you lying piece of…"

"I shud rip you ter pieces…"

"A small team? My sons are here because I thought it wouldn't be every Death Eater… Where's Arthur?"

Moody finally stumped up to Snape, his wand pointed at the spy. "Everyone settled down, find out who's injured. Make sure everyone is here. Don't you move," he growled as Snape went to help. "I want answers Snape, Dumbledore trusted you and I don't see any reason why we should."

Meanwhile, Lucius turned to Harry, "What was that about Potter? I was finally going to kill that Muggle lover Weasley…"

Harry cast a full body bind combined with a powerful sticking charm and went at it with all nearby Death Eaters.

"Reducto! Sectumsempra!"

Harry howled in pain as his right arm broke again and blood spurted from his nose. He crumpled to the ground, his arm close to his chest, and his unbroken one stuffed up against his nose.

The Dark Lord approached the teen. His sense of smell blocked, Harry constantly kept his head moving, listening to any footsteps.

"Crucio!" Harry screamed, his echoes joining him in a choir.

On the other side of the wall, the Order jumped at the screams. Moody growled, "Who's unaccounted for? I can't see through this bloody wall! Some idiot better give me stats!" He limped a few steps away as the members ran about figuring who was where.

Snape immediately knew who it was. Ignoring Moody's earlier warning, Snape turned and tried blowing a hole in Harry's wall. He managed to get a spell off but it did nothing to the wall. He ran at it; hoping it was a very good illusion spell. One painful shoulder told him it wasn't. Then, a spell narrowly missed his head and sizzled on the wall behind.

"I told you not to move you traitor. Drop your wand and kick it over here."

"Let me explain…"

"Shut up!" The screaming continued; the wall wavered. "Who is that? Which one of us did they get?" Snape didn't respond. "We have twenty causalities because of your false tip Snape. You better start talking."

The screaming was getting hoarser; the wall quivered again. "We need to get out of here; he can't hold this wall any longer."

Molly Apparated near Moody, "The Minister is sending every able Aurors to Apparate here in one minute."

Moody grunted. "How many injured?"

Tonks stood forward, heavily bruised, "Twenty-five, Moody."

They heard a flurrying of cloaks; the Aurors had appeared. Immediately the screaming stopped and the wall vanished leaving behind fifteen stuck Death Eaters.

-Anaticulapraecantrix 2006

See you all in three weeks.


	13. 12: Released into Confinement

AN: So, I'm back from Europe and just about back to normal time. My trip was a blast although there wasn't much time for fanfic writing. Luckily, this chapter is done and ready for postage. Huzzah!

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Snake's Veil**

**Chapter 12: Released into Confinement**

* * *

In the small dining room of Grimmauld Place, the fifteen survivors of what the Daily Prophet came to call "The Boxing Day Massacre" sat around the table in silence. At the head sat Moody; next to him a bound Snape. It had been two days since the battle and the first time they had allowed Snape of his room. They needed answers.

McGonagall spoke first, "Severus, I want the truth; Albus trusted you and after putting us all in danger by setting us up… It is a miracle that there is even an Order left. You betrayed him and us. Albus is dying and quite frankly it's your fault."

Snape winced at the blunt accusation. "Do you think the Dark Lord sets out a weekly planner for us so we can clear our agendas? We are told, at most, a day or two beforehand if we're going to attack. I can't tell you most of what's been going on," Moody opened his mouth, but Snape continued, "because the Dark Lord is not stupid. If I were to tell you everything, the Order would lose its only spy."

Kingsley spoke up, "The Ministry has 'bout twenty spies…"

"All dead."

"What can you tell us then? That the Dark Lord likes crumpets with his tea or that he likes to play crochet in the backyard?" Moody growled. "What can you tell us?"

"I need to get back to the Dark Lord. I need to save him…"

* * *

In the dankest, darkest, and dreariest cell, Harry sat in nothing but his thin pants. He shivered as the cool winter air filled the room. Dried blood flaked off his face and he still had trouble breathing. His right arm remained useless. He was so tired.

The door slammed open, causing Harry to jump. Voldemort strode over to Harry and with a wave of his wand had Harry floating in front of him. "Since my dear Potions Master seems to be occupied with your Order, I just thought I'd borrow this," he shook a vial of potion, "from him and he can brew me something special for you." He forced Harry's mouth open as he dug into the broken bone with his free hand. He poured the liquid in and dropped the teen.

Harry sputtered and coughed as the potion's effects immediately took affect. It burned every fiber of his being: his bones, his organs, muscles, and skin. He cried out in agony and withered on the floor.

The Dark Lord stood over the teen in pure ecstasy. Ruefully, he said, "I told you once Potter, the only way to turn back is death. Since you decided to take it, I'll make sure it's a burdensome pathway."

When Harry thought it couldn't become any more painful, Voldemort pulled out his wand again and muttered, "Crucio!"

Harry screamed until his voice was hoarse and still managed to gurgle out some noise. Voldemort released the spell but the potion was still in effect. "Where Sirius?" Harry miraculously mumbled. He hadn't seen his godfather for so long.

Voldemort just laughed and left the teen twitching on the floor. Harry crawled back to his original corner he was sitting in. Curling up into a ball, Harry couldn't help but shed a few tears. The pain didn't succeed for another few hours when a tired Harry fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

The Order stared at the traitor. No one had responded to Snape's comment. They knew immediately who he was talking about.

Lupin was the first to speak, "Harry's alive?" Snape looked away, saying nothing. Frustrated after these months of hearing nothing, Lupin got up and strode to the chair Snape was sitting in. He pushed it over, satisfied at the resounding thud. "Is Harry alive?" Silence. The wand came out as did the wolf inside Lupin. He levitated the chair and sent it crashing back down to the ground. The chair cracked and the wooden floor scuffed. Snape winced as the back of his head connected with the floor. Lupin pulled Snape up by the front of his shirt and snarled, "You bastard, you had better explain what the hell you meant by that comment." He dropped the wad of cloth.

Snape exhaled as he connected with the floorboard, hard. "Of course he's alive! If he was dead, the Dark Lord would have let you know." That was all he offered to the group.

Lupin growled and launched himself at the Death Eater before being stopped by Tonks, "Let me at him, I'll rip him to pieces."

"He's not worth it, my Pup."

With an ever increasing headache, Snape snarled, "I can't tell you anymore information! This is where it's hard being a spy. If I tell you everything, Voldemort will kill me and Harry will die."

"Why isn't he already dead?"

Snape sighed. The headache was becoming a nuisance and not making the Spanish Inquisition style questioning any better. He had had worse though, but his arms were starting to fall asleep.

The wolf growled from the corner, "Answer the question."

Tired, frustrated, and a bit thirsty, Snape responded in a voice usually saved for Harry, "Because he's a Death Eater!"

The second time today, the room was left in silence. Snape was sure he would hear a feather fall. 'That or my throat being ripped out by the werewolf,' he mused.

Then Moody stood up, "Do you think we're blooming idiots?"

Actually, Snape did think that but didn't have the heart to inform them; he couldn't waste anymore time being stuffed into another broom closet. Now that they knew about Harry, Snape had to finish it and prayed that Voldemort would not kill him on the spot when he returned. "He became one a few weeks before Halloween and he's been at many Death Eater activities…" Snape paused as his left arm burned. "I need to go."

Moody walked over to Snape and undid the binds. He didn't bother to offer Snape a hand up. "Bring Potter back to Hogwarts. You have two weeks."

* * *

The cell was absolutely freezing. Harry was curled up trying to conserve energy. He felt lethargic and his joints weren't willing to work. He coughed deeply, wheezing to catch his breath. The bump of his arm had evolved into a sizeable lump. It twitched more frequently.

The door opened and Harry could barely muster up the energy to protest the arms that dragged him from the cell.

They took him to a warmer room and dropped him on the rug before the fire. Harry rolled over, sniffing out the Dark Lord. The heat from the fire instantly began warming his blood and started to lift the cobwebs.

"Potter, Potter… how much you've fallen from my graces. It saddens me greatly that I will have to kill one of my greatest works."

Harry picked his head off the floor. "Then be done with it. Kill me."

Voldemort chuckled and approached the teen. "The Dark Lord does not give in to pleas of mercy." He grabbed Harry's left arm and began to inspect it. The large lump wiggled beneath his long fingers. "But then again, perhaps my heir will come back to me. We'll have to make sure it stays warm though, if we want the egg to hatch.

Harry struggled to distance himself form the Dark Lord. "Get away from me."

The grip on the arm never wavered. "You know Potter, I am being very generous with keeping my thoughts out of you." As he said this, Harry's scar began to prickle. "Behave or I'll give you a migraine."

The door to the study flew open, startling Harry. For one fleeting second, he believed he was going to be saved. Two inhales told him differently. 'Filthy rat. Filthy traitor. Kill them both.' "Shut up!"

Voldemort smiled and got up to greet the two newcomers. "Severus, you escaped?"

Snape strode forward and shakily got onto his knees. "My lord, how great it feels to be in your presence again."

"Rise my dear Severus." Voldemort moved to the sofa and motioned for Snape to sit down. "You look more dead than usual. Wormtail, fetch us some tea will you? I'll take some lemon with mine. Severus, perhaps an infusion of blood?" Snape arched an eyebrow. Voldemort smiled, "Just checking, Bella heard from some of your students that you're a vampire and I just felt left out of the loop if it was true." Wormtail threw a sour face at the love Voldemort was showing Snape. "Wormtail, the tea?" Wormtail mumbled something about "house elf" and shuffled off. "Oh how I long to be rid of that worthless creature. Now Severus, tell me about your escape."

"They let me go. I told them I was on the verge of learning where Potter was kept hidden and they let me go."

On the carpet, Harry let a single tear fall. The Order still thought he was worthy to be saved. 'How wrong they are…'

Voldemort laughed. Wormtail came back with the tea. "Severus, I must say, your return is impeccable. Harry here has been naughty, and I really need some good torture lessons to right him. I need you to brew me some potions."

* * *

Using Harry's personal cell, Voldemort and Snape met every day for a new test. Snape would hand the freshly brewed potion and Voldemort would pour it all into Harry. Each day brought new agony to Harry.

Finally on the seventh day, Harry had had enough. As the two entered the cell, Harry faintly mumbled, "No more potions, please no more."

"Come now Potter, it is only a few weeks before my heir returns. Severus, the potion please." Snape handed Voldemort the teal potion. Voldemort forced the weakened Harry's mouth open and emptied the vial.

Harry twitched on the ground as memories flashed in his mind. His parent's death, Cedric's, Sirius, Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, the Muggle couple. Over and over again he had to relive each painful experience. "No… no more please…"

Voldemort laughed. Turning to Snape, he murmured, "I could inflict as much pain on Potter and he'll never complain. Once it's shifted to someone he loves; he caves in on the spot. It really is quite disgusting."

"I like to call it the Gryffindor flaw, my lord," Snape responded. He turned back to Harry, who was still restless on the floor. 'Merlin, what have I done to the boy?'

"No more."

Snape tilted his head. Harry had stopped visibly shaking and he turned his head toward the two. Although his eyes remained close, Snape knew he was being stared into. Suddenly, the floor beneath him turned liquid and he rapidly began descending through stone and molten rock.

Harry had picked himself up and glowed an eerie red, as if he was on fire. Snape had stopped sinking and now only from his nose and above and his outstretched arms remained above ground.

"Well, well who's putting on the show now? No glass blowing demonstrations this time?"

"Shut up!"

Snape was shocked to see Voldemort paralyzed in – dare he say it – fear.

Harry flicked his left hand out; Voldemort's wand flew to it. "I'm leaving."

"How did you get through my barrier? I blocked your magic."

Voldemort's tirade ended as an invisible hand lifted him from the ground, choking air from his lungs.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you right now."

"Where will you go Potter? The Order won't have you when they find out you're a Death Eater," Voldemort managed to say.

"I have Sirius. Where is he?"

"Dead."

"No, no… You lie!" Harry started walking away, his hold on Voldemort dwindling. "No…"

"It's your fault he's dead. You saved Weasley, I killed Black. An eye for an eye, eh Potter?" The hand on Voldemort was completely gone and he had almost reached the floor. "You have no where to go."

"No, no. You lie, you lie about everything! Bring him here! Sirius!" Harry fell to his knees and dropped the wand. Tears leaked out from behind closed eyes.

Feet planted, Voldemort wandered over, collected his wand, and pocketed it. Then he cupped Harry's face in his hand, "You see my son, we're your only family left. This is your home." He walked a few steps away from the teen. "Crucio."

As Harry's screams echoed, Voldemort pulled Snape out of the floor. Voldemort removed the spell from Harry. Then, he motioned toward the door but a crackling noise distracted them. Voldemort returned to Harry gripping his left arm. The large lump was gone; in its place hundreds of little wiggling things scurried up Harry's arm into his body. Voldemort smiled, "Not too long now." He turned to the door and Snape opened it.

As Voldemort exited, he called out to Harry, "I was only joking about your godfather."

-Anaticulapraecantrix


	14. 13: The Rescue

AN: Sorry for the long break between updates. I recently lost my cat and it's been really rough. I had him for 12 years and he was my baby. I really miss him.

Anyways, here is your next chapter.

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Snake's Veil**

**Chapter 13: The Rescue**

* * *

Snape crept into Grimmauld Place, hoping not to disturb anyone or anything. He ran a hand through his greasy locks. 'I need a shower,' he mused, 'and a decent meal, and a nice vacation home.' He approached the kitchen hoping she was here.

Upon entering, he could only utter, "Bugger."

Remus sat at the end of the table, looking as exhausted as Snape felt. Luckily, Tonks was seated next to him.

"Tonks, may I have a word?"

Remus turned his head. "What are you doing here so soon; where's Harry?"

"Not here. Tonks?"

"You only have a few days left…"

Snape tried ignoring the wolf. "Tonks?"

Tonks murmured something into Remus' ear before getting up and following Snape out.

Once out of earshot, he urgently asked her, "How well developed is your skill?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Voldemort had entered Harry's cell. He conjured up a chair and sat analyzing the teen as he slept.

Harry stirred from his sleep, sensing the Dark Lord's appearance. Struggling from fatigue, Harry managed to crawl forward into a makeshift bow. "My lord."

"My heir, it's been a while. I thought I had lost you. I believed that my plan had failed."

"Soon master, I will never leave your side."

"And the world will never know what hit them."

* * *

Tonks came down the stairs dressed in billowing black robes that were much too big for her. At the last step she tripped on the hem would have gone headfirst into the floorboards if Snape hadn't been standing there waiting for her. "Thanks," she said sheepishly.

Then, she closed her eyes in concentration. The eyes reopened. Turning to Snape, she asked, "Tell me again why you need me there? Am I really going to make that much of a difference?"

Snape sighed and began to explain it again. "To put it bluntly, I need you there to save my arse if trouble should arise."

Tonks opened her mouth to ask another question but a glare from Snape closed it immediately. Once again, Tonks closed her eyes and screwed up her face in concentration. Her hair, which was currently vivid purple, became platinum blonde and grew past her shoulders. He shoulder became broader and her chest flatter. Her nose thickened and her face widened. She filled into the clothing, the hem just hovering above the floor. When she opened her eyes they were a steel gray. She was the spitting image of Lucius Malfoy.

Snape handed her a voice alteration potion. "Just say the name of the person you wish to impersonate."

She drank it and said, "Lucius Malfoy." What came out of her lips was Malfoy's signature drawl. Turning to Snape she asked the question she was going to earlier, "Why couldn't I just take a Polyjuice Potion? In fact why didn't you pick someone else who is more skilled at fighting to take Polyjuice Potion, say Mad-Eye?"

Snape's eye twitched at the sound of Mad-Eye. "The Dark Lord can spot Polyjuice users; he however is not expecting a Metamorphmagus. And you currently don't wish to boil me in one of my own potions." Quickly moving on, he then pulled out two Death Eater masks, handing one to Tonks. "Put it on, we usually walk around with them since technically we're not supposed to know who's who in the club." He then pulled out a rusted scale. "The Dark Lord trusts me with a Port Key since I'm usually at Hogwarts. It will return us there." He offered Tonks the scale and she gripped one half of it. He pulled out his wand, tapping it, "Traicio."

Both of them were sucked inside.

Upon reaching the secluded room, Snape immediately set out, Tonks close behind. "Follow me: we need to get Potter and get out before some idiot tries to be a hero in the eyes of the Dark Lord. If we see anyone; let me do the talking."

Tonks looked around at everything. This place was huge and judging by the few glimpses she saw through the windows, the Aurors hadn't even been close when they raided supposed top Death Eater's home searching for You-Know-Who. Snape led her downstairs a few flights. They reached the basement. Snape was walking fasting, and Tonks was glad Lucius had longer legs than she. 'At least we haven't seen…'

"Hello there, what brings you here today? The Dark Lord doesn't like wanders in his home."

'Bugger,' Tonks thought glancing at Snape.

Snape pulled off his mask. "Avery, I believe it's none of your business to pry into what we are doing here. I believe we outrank you in several ways." Snape turned to Tonks and she too removed her mask.

Avery's face reddened slightly. "Sn…Snape, Luc…Lucius… I thought you too had other business to attend to today." Trying to gain some momentum, he said, "The Dark Lord told me…"

"We're going to the catacombs; I heard we caught some fresh Muggles to torture." Snape strode past, Tonks close behind, leaving Avery flustered behind. He replaced his mask and Tonks followed suit.

Snape led her down a few corridors before stopping and glancing around. He backtracked a few feet and took another fork.

Tonks stared at Snape, her eyebrows rising, "You do know where we are going, don't you?"

He stopped in the path, looking at her. The steely glint in his eye made her wish she hadn't asked that question. "Of course." He started walking again before she could question him any more. He finally stopped in front of a door and pushed the handle in. The door creaked open and he peered inside. "Stand guard," he murmured before entering the door.

So, Tonks waited for Snape to emerge with Harry. She was eager to see him returned to Hogwarts, maybe then Remus would lighten up and their relationship could move on. She heard muted words coming from inside the cell. It was really warm in this mask. She felt sweat rolling over face. What was taking Snape so long? "Hurry up Snape before someone notices. Avery might come back," she said peering around the corner. She couldn't see past Snape's form.

More muted words were exchanged. Tonks jumped at what sounded like footsteps. "Hurry up Snape!" she hissed.

"Stupefy!" Snape came out of the cell, a very thin and pale Harry cradled in his arms.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Unless you wanted him to blow us up."

* * *

Harry stirred in his sleep, slowly waking up. The lack of stone floor instantly woke him up. 'Perhaps the Dark Lord has forgiven me.' He felt his magic swirling around him as he rose in the bed. He still felt the aches and pains and his arm was still broken. He sniffed once, breathing in a mixture of rubbing alcohol and fresh linen. He wasn't at the mansion. He sniffed once more, his anger starting to swell.

"Potter, good to see you awake."

"You traitor to the Dark Lord. He will kill you when I tell him of your treachery!"

"Calm down Potter; you're safe. You're at Hogwarts."

"Traitor! Mudblood lover! Sin against your father!" Harry continued to yell.

Eyes narrowing, Snape retorted, "That's enough from you Potter, ungrateful brat. Quietus."

At that moment, Ron and Hermione walked into the Hospital Wing; Ron was nursing a particular bite. "Bloody Doxy. I can't believe Hagrid actually wanted us to care for them for a whole day. He's insane."

"I told you to be careful Ron," Hermione chided as Ron rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile, Harry absorbed the spell. A cruel smile played on his lips. "My turn," he taunted. Snape could only gasp at the sudden change of events before he was thrown across the room, crashing into the curtains around Harry's bed before hitting the bed across the way. Hermione screamed.

Snape groaned and rolled over. Harry hovered over his bed, his eyeless gaze intent on Snape. "And now you die traitor…"

Time seem to slow down for Snape. There was nothing he could do. Harry was more powerful that the Dark Lord himself. As Snape awaited his death, the only thought that passed through his mind was, 'I was too late to save him.'

"Harry?"

Time seemed to catch up with Snape. He saw Harry recoil and no longer felt evil rolling off him. Harry sank back down to the bed. Snape pulled himself up, his wand pointed at Harry, in a futile attempt to appear he was in control of this situation. Visibly shaking, Harry turned his head toward his friends. Tears began streaking down his face from closed eyes.

"Ron, Hermione…" he whispered. He sank to his knees.

Hermione gasped at the visually different Harry while Ron muttered a "bloody hell."

"I'm so sorry," Harry muttered.

Hermione and Ron started to walk closer, but Snape deterred, "Keep back you two or I'll give you both so many detentions, you'll have to stay an extra year to finish them." He finished it with giving them a "I'll tell you later" look.

Both looked slightly confused and kept their distance.

Harry turned his attention back to Snape. "Where's Sirius?"

With a hint of confusion, Snape responded, "Not here Potter…"

"No, the Dark Lord brought him back, he promised… Sirius was in my cell… you left him there!"

Suddenly, a remaining link was finally connected. Snape didn't have the heart to tell him the truth. "He's away for a bit…" The lie faltered.

Harry choked back a sob. "I want my godfather." He waved his hand and the curtains righted themselves and enclosed him from the three prying eyes. He rolled over, tucked close together. He was back at Hogwarts and a traitor to the Order. Only Sirius understood his pains. As he cried into the blankets, Snape grabbed the two students and led them out of the Infirmary.

* * *

A few days later, Snape came back to Harry's bed. Now Harry was strapped down to the bed and given a magical sedative to prevent any more lashing outs. Pomfrey had healed his arm although it still remained sore from its constant breakings.

"Potter, I have a potion that will kill the snake that's growing inside you. You need to let Madam Pomfrey give it to you twice everyday. Understand?"

"Traitor. The Dark Lord will learn of your falsities. You're too late already, it will be here soon and the Dark Lord's heir will return to his master."

Pushing past his own insecurities on the matter, Snape said, "I highly doubt that." Harry laughed and Snape was struck just how foreboding it seemed compared to the Dark Lord's. Knowing Harry wouldn't drink it, he covered Harry's nose and forced the potion down. Harry struggled against the hands but eventually drank it. Once Snape was satisfied that the potion was all gone he removed his hands.

Harry gasped and sucked in air. "No more potions… please…" he whimpered as the potion sent icy sharp pangs throughout his body. He needed warmth. It needed warmth.

Snape frowned. "I'm sorry Potter." He was weary himself; the Order still didn't trust him, Voldemort was losing his trust, he was tired of talking to the two Harrys, and his back ached. "I'm sorry," he repeated before leaving Harry.

* * *

"He shouldn't be moved McGonagall. It's too dangerous…"

"He's too dangerous Severus, Granger and Weasley told me what happened, I see how much pain you're still in…"

"It is nothing in comparison to what the Dark Lord has wrought upon me. He knows every single spy among his ranks and I'm the only one left…"

"Then leave if you're so worried about your own life, who's stopping you? In the meantime, I refuse to put my students in danger."

"Death is the only way out…"

"Then you should have asked the Order what to do that didn't involve you."

"They want me dead!"

Harry sat quiet behind his curtains. He was too tired and too weak to do much anyways. He had to conserve the little energy he had.

"We're moving him to Grimmauld Place; then the Order can keep an eye on him."

"You might as well just hand him to the Dark Lord. He's safer here."

"Not with Albus lying…" McGonagall sniffed, "…dead."

Harry's head perked up. The memories that seemed so long ago began replaying in his head. Halloween. Dumbledore.

Harry began reeling in the bits of strength he had. The bands around his arms and legs slipped off and he pulled himself to his feet. He willed himself to walk. The teachers were off in the corner and didn't notice him leaving until the door shut behind him.

He imagined the halls of Hogwarts in his minds and followed the path down the corridors to the gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office. He held out his arm and forced the statue to move.

"Potter!" McGonagall called out. He ignored her and stepped onto the moving spiral staircase. Turning to Snape, she exclaimed, "He means to kill Albus!" They followed him up the stairs.

Harry watched as the steps took him past the office door with the griffin knocker to Dumbledore's personal room just above it. The door clicked open and Harry walked inside. He went to the bed and stood over the headmaster. Fawkes cooed on his perch.

Snape and McGonagall entered the room, wands raised. "Potter step back," Snape warned.

"Excieo," Harry said to the sleeping headmaster before crumpling to the ground in exhaustion.

Dumbledore's eyes twitched before opening. He sat up and looked around. The two professors dropped their wands in shock. "I feel like I've taken the longest nap." He stared at the two, "Seems I need to be filled in."

-Anaticulapraecantrix


	15. 14: The Truth Comes Out

AN: Thanks to all seven reviewers who left me a note. I'm a little put off seeing that 216 people viewed chapter 13 but didn't leave a review. I'll be happy if 10 of people who read my chapter left a review. That would make my day happier. And make me write faster. Lucky for my plot bunny, this story is almost over. Huzzah. College: one month away, I am going to finish this beast!

**Harry Potter and the Snake's Veil**

**Chapter 14 The Truth Comes Out**

The ancient headmaster leaned over in his chair, his fingers coming together at the tips. "So Harry, is there anything else you'd like to tell me?" Dumbledore questioned, sitting at Harry's bedside.

"I have told you time and again old fool, get away from me. You sicken the air I breathe. The Dark Lord will win and you are hopeless to stop it."

Dumbledore sighed, patient with the teen he no longer knew. He turned the figure standing a few steps behind him. "Severus, I'm going to need you to make sure Harry won't move."

"Traitor. Worthless piece of filth."

Ignoring his taunts, Snape went to the other side of Harry and placed his hands where Dumbledore instructed. Then, Dumbledore placed one hand on top of Harry's head, and began murmuring under his breath. Harry convulsed, Snape continued to hold him down, and Dumbledore went on with the spell as if noting had transpired. Then, as if shocked, Dumbledore stumbled back and had to sit on the bed neighboring Harry's. An oldness crept into his eyes.

"Headmaster," Snape questioned, removing his hands from the limp Harry, "are you alright?" He walked over to the headmaster.

"We're losing him," he mumbled, more to himself than anyone in the room. Dumbledore looked up at Snape. "I had hoped what you told me wasn't true Severus. His soul is tattered." He paused. "You said you started Harry on an antidote?"

"Yes Headmaster, it will kill the snake that's growing inside Potter. If the snake were to grow to maturity, it will leave Harry's body and become an actual serpent, taking along half of Potter's soul. The Dark Lord has already performed this spell on himself. I believe that is what sustained him before he got his body almost two years ago. He calls the snake Nagini."

"Half his soul is already gone. You did not tell me this Severus." Sharp blue analyzed the man before him.

Without skipping a beat, Snape replied, "I, I didn't know about it. There was a period of time that I didn't see Potter. When he reappeared, he became more immersed with our community."

Dumbledore pulled himself up, with the aid of Snape, and returned to Harry's bedside. "Harry, I need you to tell me how you lost your soul. What spell was performed? Where is it now?"

The aftershock Harry had received from the spell wore off. He laughed, sending shivers down Snape; he had heard that laugh before. Harry continued, "How does it feel to know you did something wrong Dumbledore? You lost your precious Potter and now I remain, me, the heir to the Dark Lord."

Dumbledore turned to Snape, "This is going to get us no where. We need to talk to the other Harry. Do you know what triggers his return?"

"He's dead. He's not coming back. You lost him Dumbledore."

Snape shook his head, pondering. It was too dangerous to bring Harry's friends in with the state Potter was in. "Black."

"Blood traitor. Ruined his family line."

Dumbledore looked quizzically at the potions master. "But Severus, Sirius is…"

"Where…where is he?" Amazed, they turned to Harry, whose lip was trembling. "I want Sirius here."

Snape stepped in before the headmaster could finish his sentence, "Potter, we need you to tell us what happened to your soul. Then, we will tell you about Sirius."

Harry let out a shaky sigh. "The Dark Lord read from a book. The dead arose. I-they trained me. They're holding my soul."

Snape cursed slightly. Dumbledore looked at him. "The Masters," he murmured. "How long were you with them Potter?"

Harry turned his head. "Three years."

With the inquiring look from Dumbledore, Snape began to explain, "It's Dark Magic lore that Thoth founded the path to immortality via the dead. It is said he awoken the Masters, named so because they were supposedly the leaders of certain magical categories. Not much else is known about them since most believe it's a story."

Dumbledore continued, "Well, let us focus on saving what we can." Snape nodded getting the antidote from where he left them for Madam Pomfrey.

"Where's Sirius?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "Harry, you were there, Bellatrix Lestrange pushed Sirius into the veil. He's gone."

Harry's eyebrows knitted together, "No, no he's alive – I felt him – the Dark Lord…"

Returning from the cabinet, Snape cut in, "It was a Disillusionment Potion. He made you see what he wanted you to see. You've been off the potion for some time now; I believe it has finally flushed out of your system. That is why you no longer feel his presence."

"No… no, SIRIUS!" Harry yelled, waiting for Sirius to come; he had to come. When Harry heard nothing, he shook with silent sobs. Through the tears, Harry said, "I need to go to the veil – there's still time – I can save him." He struggled to sit upright, but the straps held him tight. "You have to let me save him…"

"Harry, I know it was hard for you to lose your godfather and now you feel as if you lost him again, but I cannot allow you to leave until you no longer pose a risk to any of my staff or students. I am truly sorry for your lose." He turned to Snape, nodding at him to continue with the antidote.

"You're not sorry because you never got me out of that hellhole. You kept me away from my friends." Dumbledore stiffened. Harry continued, "I need to get to the veil while there's still time – I have to save him, he's not dead yet."

Dumbledore sighed, "Now Harry, I'm quite disappointed how much you allowed Voldemort to poison your mind." Harry flinched at hearing Voldemort's name. "I have told you, there is no spell that awakens the dead."

"You're too afraid to use it," Harry sneered. His anger was rising; he was losing himself. "The Dark Lord has power you only dream of possessing."

"That's enough! I will have no more of this. I am quite done talking with you," Dumbledore retorted, turning away.

Harry's face softened. "He brought back Hermione."

Dumbledore turned on his heel and looked at Snape, "You never told me he took other prisoners."

"He didn't Headmaster. I assure you Granger never left this castle since she arrived."

"No," came Harry's strangled cry, "the Dark Lord captured Hermione and Ron – he…"

"What did you tell him?" Dumbledore cut in, his eyes sharp. Harry opened his mouth to ramble but Dumbledore repeated, "What did you tell him?"

Harry turned his head, so he couldn't feel their eyes boring into him. Very softly, he replied, "I told him the prophecy."

Dumbledore closed his eyes. "I guess you weren't ready to know it." He turned and walked away.

Snape approached the bed. "Potter you need to take your potion."

"Kill me. Please just stab me through the heart. When the other half of my soul comes back, just chop off my head. Please, just kill me."

&&&

Harry shivered slightly in his bed. He could feel the snake inside him looking for warmth, sapping him of his strength.

He had to get to that veil. There was still time. Harry began drawing his magic energy toward him, concentrating; the straps holding him down snapped back, freeing him.

Harry pulled himself up and swung his legs off the bed. He paused, listening for voices: Pomfrey was in her office and Dumbledore and Snape hadn't arrived yet for their daily visits. Listening intently, Harry heard their footsteps a few corridors down. They were on their way. He had to leave.

Grabbing the cloak off the chair beside the door, Harry left the Hospital Wing without a sound. He headed to the nearest fireplace with Floo Powder.

Meanwhile, Snape and Dumbledore entered the hospital and proceeded to Harry's bed. They received quite a shock seeing an empty bed before them.

"Poppy," Dumbledore called out, "are you alright?" He hoped Harry didn't injure the nurse in his attempts to leave.

The nurse walked out of her office, wringing her hands on her apron. "Just dandy, Headmaster…"

"Where's Harry?"

She walked over and her face immediately turned ashen white. "He was so weak Headmaster, it would've been too risky to…"

Before she could finish her explanation, both Snape and Dumbledore had turned and fled the room, muttering locator spells to locate the wayward wizard.

Harry smirked as he forced open an empty office; it had been so easy to make the nurse believe he was weaker than he was. Still, the walk had tired him greatly as he leaned up against the doorframe. He was so cold. He paused, hearing two steps of footsteps running in his direction. They were quicker than he thought.

Harry dashed into the room, closing the door behind him. The fireplace erupted into flames. He grabbed a pinch of Floo Powder, threw it into the fire, and announced, "Ministry of Magic, London" just as the door opened. Harry stepped into the fire, tucking in his elbows.

He stumbled out of the fireplace and pulled himself up. He allowed his magical bearings to catch up before continuing down the Atrium to the elevators.

The wizard at the front desk sat up in his seat at Harry's approach. "Excuse me lad, but all guests need to register their wand with me first."

Harry whipped out his hand, sending the security wizard flipping over his seat. Chuckling, Harry remarked, "I need no wand."

A team of the Magical Law Enforcement fresh from duty, who had witnessed the attack, came over, their wands raised. Harry stunned them all with another sweep of his hand. The Floo Network had warmed him, he felt his strength renewed. The snake stirred contently inside him.

Alarms began going off everywhere as Harry entered an empty lift. He pressed the number nine and smelled Dumbledore and Snape in the distance as the lift began its descent.

The shaft stopped and the golden grilles slid open. The cool voice finally announced, "Department of Mysteries" as Harry stepped out and headed down the corridor. The black door sprung open in his arrival. The alarms continued to blare. Once he stepped through the threshold, the jarring noise was muffled.

The large circular room lit up in blue flames, casting him in an eerie light. It reflected off his pale skin giving the impression that he was a ghost. The black door behind him slam shut and immediately the room began revolving around; Harry flicked out his hand and the room stopped, a door opening. Harry made his way inside as the black door opened.

Harry carefully hopped down the steps to the dais. The whisperings started up, calling to him. Harry clamored onto the raised platform, facing the veil.

"Harry!" Dumbledore and Snape had arrived and were hurrying down the stone steps.

Concentrating on Parseltongue, Harry spoke to the veil, "Awake, Guardian of the Veil from your long slumber." The markings had appeared and Harry heard Snape and Dumbledore stop.

"Who dares speak to us?" The whispers were becoming excited as if they were all chattering to themselves.

"Harry Potter."

The whispers grew louder. "Silence!" The room became quiet as the disembodied voice continued, "So Harry Potter, who are you to think you are worthy to awaken me? You: a pitiful lowly half-blood who hasn't even reached maturity in this dimension."

Harry's eyes flashed open. "I am the heir to Salazar Sytherin and I demand you to obey me."

The whispers began murmuring so as not to anger the guardian again. The voice took some time before answering him, "You have no blood relation to the great Salazar. You dare lie to me."

A wind whipped by Harry, pushing him toward the tattered veil. Harry glared at the arch, "I am the new heir to the Slytherin name as designated by the Dark Lord himself."

The guardian paused again. Harry felt as if he was being analyzed by some unseen force. "You speak the truth Harry Potter, heir to Salazar Sytherin. Whom do you wish to summon?"

"Sirius Black."

"Very well." The veil fluttered before a figure stumbled out of it. The markings faded and the veil remained as foreboding as before.

"You'll have to do better than that Bella…" Sirius faltered as Harry lunged himself at him; sobbing into his cloak. "Harry?" Sirius looked down his godson before slowly returning the hug. Meanwhile, Sirius's gray eyes roved around the large room in bewilderment.

The door slammed open as two Death Eaters sprinted into the room. Harry pulled himself away from his godfather and turned to the two intruders, his yellow eyes flashing.

"Potter, we knew you'd try to save Black. You're so gullible," one of them quipped as they both raised their wands.

"Oh, I don't think so," Harry retorted.

They made the mistake of meeting Harry's gaze. It would be the last one they ever made, as both fell to the floor dead.

Snape ran up the stone steps to the two, confirming to the others of what had occurred.

Dumbledore turned to Harry, his gaze at Harry's left ear, "What did you do to them?"

Sirius interrupted, "Whoa, whoa; what the bloody hell is going on?"

"Headmaster, we have company," Snape observed, looking past the doorframe.

Dumbledore pulled out a box of lemon drops. "Portus." The box glowed blue. "Hurry around." Snape left the two dead Death Eaters and hurried back down the steps. Sirius wandered to the edge of the dais. The only person who hadn't moved was Harry, who was staring at the bodies. "Harry, we need to leave." Harry still didn't budge. "Harry!"

Harry blinked suddenly as if remembering who he was here with. He allowed Sirius to lead him off the stone dais and over to the group. The whispers whirled around Harry, beckoning him to stay. Smiling that Sirius was back, Harry touched the Portkey. The four went streaming back to Hogwarts as a team of Aurors entered the Death Chamber.

-Anaticulapraecantrix, 2006


	16. 15: Returning to Civilization

AN: Sorry. College really sucks the life out of you. Good news: this is a very long chapter and one more chapter and it's over. Huzzah!

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Snake's Veil**

**Chapter 15 Returning to Civilization**

* * *

Sirius stared at the wizard behind the desk. He opened his mouth to speak but words failed to form. He closed it, not wanting to look like a fish out of water. He certainly felt like one though. He opened his mouth again, this time only uttering one syllable, "What?"

A chuckle behind him made him jump. "Are you telling me Black that you in all your idiocy you still cannot even understand the simplest version of what happened to your godson?"

"Where did you come from Snivellus?" Sirius growled.

Snape's eyebrow twitched but said nothing. Instead, he walked forward and directed his next comment at Dumbledore, "I have returned the boy to his bed, Headmaster. Madam Pomfrey has already given him a magical sedative but I believe more is needed to control Potter."

Sirius stood up. "That's my godson you're talking about. Next time, you can direct concerns to me, his guardian."

Snape's lip curled. "Forgive me Black; I had forgotten you still weren't hanging on a rod, blowing in the breeze."

Sirius moved toward Snape, but Dumbledore deterred, "Sirius, why don't you go down to see Harry. He's always happy to see you. We will continue our conversation later."

Casting one more glare at Snape, Sirius nodded and left the office.

Once the door closed, Snape sat down in the chair previously occupied by Sirius. "Headmaster, I believe the sedative won't last for long. We need to find another option to restrain Potter before he does something drastic."

"Do not worry Severus, once the antidote works I will block his magic until we can control him again."

* * *

Sirius entered the quiet Hospital Wing. Lucky for him, there was only one person in the room, so he didn't have to explain his sudden resurrection.

He stepped past the curtains that were already pulled back and fell into the chair. His hand reached for the one lying on the bed. A smile graced his lips as the hand squeezed back.

"Hey kid."

Two eyes opened and focused on the person beside the bed. Sirius looked into the unfamiliar eyes, finding it hard to see his godson. But he was still there.

"You're okay." The voice sounded exhausted and defeated. Harry shifted in his bed, the bands around his arms and feet making the feat difficult.

Sirius frowned at the objects and went to remove them. "What are…?"

"Please, leave them there. I am a danger to you and everyone else in this castle." Sirius opened his mouth but Harry interjected, "Please Sirius, drop it. I don't want to talk about it." He paused, looking away from his godfather. "So you're doing okay then?"

Sirius analyzed Harry; he noticed the thin lines of wrinkles in the corner of Harry's eyes, which carried dark circles underneath them, standing stark against his pale skin. His cheekbones lay dominate on his face, showing how thin he had gotten since the last time Sirius had saw him. Harry looked like a prisoner of Azkaban. He also noted that Harry needed some normality right now. "I'm doing alright for missing about six months of my life. But I do have to say, it flew by much quicker than my thirteen years in Azkaban."

Harry chuckled, which turned into a deep cough. It subsided, leaving Harry shivering. "It felt like a few years to me."

Sirius frowned. He gripped Harry's hand harder, the hairs on his arm rose at the coldness of Harry's hand. "I'm going to ask Dumbledore if you can live with me once you get a clean bill of health. Perhaps we can find a flat away from Grimmauld Place."

"He won't let me." Sirius tried to interrupt but at the sight of what appeared to be a snake trying to push its way out of Harry's skin stopped him in mid-breath. He dropped Harry's hand. Tears grew in the corners of the yellow eyes. The snake retreated, leaving Harry visibly wearier. "I don't think I'll be myself for much longer."

"Don't say that Harry! You're a fighter, like your parents…"

"No I'm not!" The straps holding him down snapped, "I'm nothing like my parents. I'm weak!" he screamed, brandishing his Dark Mark. "I'm a bloody Death Eater. I've done bad things, things my parents would never have done."

Sirius sat stunned; he didn't know he could tell Harry, how to put it into words how he felt. Harry pulled up his knees in close and wrapped his arms around them. Sirius stood and placed his hand on his godson's shoulder, "Harry, I love you and I know your parents still do."

Harry stiffened. "Love: an emotion so trivial, only fools fall into is snare." The door opened and Dumbledore and Snape entered. "Oh, why it isn't the King of Fools and the Half-Blood Traitor? I feel so honored both of you decided to visit me again today."

Dumbledore and Snape approached the bed. "Sirius I thought I told you not to…"

"Those potions are beginning to no longer have any affect on me Dumbledore. It won't be long before I am reunited with my Master."

"Oh, I highly doubt that. And I believe like Lord Voldemort," Harry hissed and flinched, "you like to bluff about your position of power. Your removal of the straps was merely a result of emotional magic. I also think you can hardly levitate a quill than return to the Death Eaters."

Harry glared at the headmaster who was smiling kindly at him. He tried to summon up his magic but to avail. The aftereffect left him shaking and sweating.

Dumbledore stepped closer, "But in case you do build up an immunity to Severus' potion, I shall remedy that immediately." He pulled out his wand, closed his eyes in concentration, and uttered, "Consenesco Enervis!"

Harry seized up as if a hand had reached inside him and was absorbing his entire magical aura. He felt empty as that grip left him and he started coughing uncontrollably as the little magic he had been able to use to hold together his health, was gone. He bent double gasping for breath. The snake inside him was squirming around.

"What the bloody hell did you do to my godson?"

Harry's head was pounding from the oxygen deprivation. He scratched at his arm when a tingling sensation began creeping down it. He turned to look and saw the snake crawling down the arm and pushing its way out at the crook of his arm. He screamed out in pain as it broke through the skin and pushed its way out. It slid out quickly, through Harry's panting breath, and at last the tail of the four foot snake was in sight. It feebly lifted its head and hissed, "Massster…" before drying out and crumbling to ash on the white sheets.

"No – no…' Harry murmured, gripping the gash in his left arm with his right hand.

"Harry…" Sirius turned to Dumbledore, "What did you do to him?"

"I only blocked his magic which seemed to be the catalyst for finishing off that snake. I think I can surmise Harry'll be able to return to Gryffindor Tower next week."

"No, Professor, I want to take Harry back home with me. He needs rest and he certainly doesn't need to be bombarded by the entire school about where he's been."

"I am sorry Sirius but Harry is still a student here and will be required to finish this year out. I do think you are right about one thing; I'll keep him in Gryffindor Tower to allow the students time to readjust to his return."

"_Readjust_? You talk as if he's some tool of yours! He's coming home with me."

"Sirius, I know you want to spend time with your godson but Harry will be safer here from Lord Voldemort."

Harry hissed and continued trying in vain to keep his blood from staining the whole sheet red. Sirius tried to argue back, but Harry responded, "It's no use; Dumbledore wins, he always wins. Whether it's asking to be allowed posted or being able to shop at Diagon Alley, he wins." Sirius shot Dumbledore a nasty look when Harry slumped forward on the bed.

At once, Sirius was beside him, shaking him gently, "Harry?"

Snape returned with Madam Pomfrey. The nurse batted Sirius away and took Harry's gouged arm. "It's trying to heal itself with magic but there's no magic to be had in this boy." She glanced at Dumbledore, who merely inclined his head. She tutted and pulled the wand from her apron. Performing a switchback movement, a thin thread stitched together the skin before melting into Harry's arm. "Now, he'll need just a blood replenishing potion and he should be better." She flicked her wand as she disappeared into her supply room, instantly cleaning the blood soaked sheet. She returned with a potion and handed it to Sirius, who gently prodded Harry awake and gave him the potion. Harry willingly drank it; too tired to fight.

Harry leaned back on the pillow, and fell fast asleep.

Sirius stood up and turned to Dumbledore, "I'd like a word with you professor about the treatment of my godson while I was gone, in private."

* * *

A week later, Dumbledore once again was in the hospital wing. "Now Harry, I want you to remember what we've been going over together this past week. Care to remind me?"

Sighing deeply, a worn-down Harry responded, "I am not to tell anyone where I've been for the past five month. I am not to show my Dark Mark. I am not to show any anger toward my classmates. If anyone asks were I've been, I am to tell them I've been secretly training. If they ask about my eyes, I am to tell them it was a potion experiment gone wrong. I am not to do any magic nor am I allowed to hold a wand." He paused layering another sweater on. "And finally, I am not allowed to leave Gryffindor Tower."

"Excellent Harry, you've really come around. I was afraid it would take longer to reign in your personalities." He surveyed the teen, who still looked different than his last attendance to Hogwarts. "Well, come along."

Harry obediently followed the headmaster out of the hospital and on to the path to the common room. As they approached the last staircase, Harry asked, "When can I see Sirius?"

"He's very busy at the moment settling his return to this plane with the Ministry. And I don't want owls flying to and from Headquarters either." Dumbledore paused. "I also had a rather – lengthy – chat with Sirius and we have arranged Floo Powder meetings to be set up in the common room's fireplace. I will notify you when they will occur." They stopped at the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Good afternoon Headmaster," she greeted and swung open.

Dumbledore pushed Harry inside. "Your friends are waiting for you," he said, winking as the portrait shut.

Harry's stomach dropped. He couldn't see his friends like this, as a Death Eater, not after what he did…

He entered the lounge area. They were sitting in two chairs by the fireplace. They were conversing in low tones; Harry wasn't able to hear them. He stepped closer; the floorboard creaked.

Both heads turned and stood up. Hermione was the first to speak, "Harry Oh, we're so excited to have you back. You don't know how worried we've been."

Ron continued, "I reckon Fred and George spent a lot of time improving the Extendable Ears so we could if the Order had any new information on you."

Harry looked at his two friends smiling at him, acting as if nothing had transpired. They were afraid of him though; he could see it, just hiding behind their eyes. 'Course they're scared of you, you allowed the Dark Lord to torture them and she almost died.' Harry opened his mouth to speak, but faltered as a tear slid down his cheek.

Hermione took a step forward, releasing Ron's hand. "Harry, it's al…"

"Don't tell me it's alright." Hermione stopped as Harry continued, "I'm sorry – for being so weak, for not saving you myself…" Harry tried to keep himself composed. He was so tired and so cold. "I'm sorry…"

Ron and Hermione exchanged confused glances. Ron responded first, "Hey mate, You-Know-Who captured you, there's nothing to apologize to us for. If anything…"

Harry cut in, "Did Dumbledore put you up to this? Don't mention any of my faults?" Harry choked back a sob. "The Dark Lord captured you both because you were my friends…"

"Harry, we've only left the castle to go home for Christmas…" Hermione filled in.

Harry, meanwhile, had starting pacing like a caged animal. He ran his fingers through his hair. "He killed you – you were at my feet dead… I, I bargained with him to revive you."

Hermione shook her bushy head, tears now forming in her eyes. "Harry, I've been in school since September. Voldemort…"

"How dare you say his name, you filthy Mudblood?" Harry roared, his yellow eyes flashing.

Ron went to move toward Harry, his wand already in his hand, when Hermione place her hand on his chest, "Ron it's okay, he's had it rough…"

Shaking, Harry collapsed in the arm chair closest to the fire. "Oh Merlin, Hermione I'm sorry."

'No you're not. You want to ravage the Mudblood's body and watch her slowly die.'

"Shut up!" Harry growled, kneading his forehead. His scar tingled in response.

Hermione and Ron sat cautiously on the love seat across from him. Her eyes still red, Hermione mustered up her wits, "Harry, it's going to take a while, but we'll all work together to piece this friendship back together. Vol – You-Know-Who is not going to destroy this family."

With the fire highlighting his features, Harry looked up into the eyes of his two best friends. Slowly, he nodded.

* * *

It had been almost two weeks. Two long, miserable weeks. Harry sat, curled up in the chair closest to the crackling fire. It was always so cold.

Harry slowly lifted his eyes as his former classmates shuffled through the common room, on their way to breakfast. A few still snuck a few glances his way before speeding up their step; conversing in whispers and furtive glances. Harry sighed.

The first few days had been awkward. The Gryffindors seem relieved that he was back and were all quick to ask questions. Harry went through Dumbledore's story. They all bought it. Then as the week went by, then began to grow suspicious of his confinement to the tower and started to fear him when his yellow eyes would flash or he'd begin yelling at seemingly no one. This was not the Harry Potter they remembered; not the Boy-Who-Lived or the Qudditch star. This was someone different. Hermione and Ron tried to make small talk; they always sat with him at night when they pulled out their homework. Ginny managed to sit with every once in a while, but she was often bogged down with Qudditch practices, studying for the upcoming OWLs, and, as she confided in him, going steady with Dean Thomas. The only person who whole-heartedly was trying his best at helping Harry back into Hogwarts was Neville.

Harry's gaze was broken as Neville sat down next to Harry. "Morning Harry. Still haven't found your way back to the dormitory yet?"

"No, it's too cold up there."

"Right, I keep forgetting you've formed some resistance against heat. I read about some plant in the Himalayans that makes you resistant to the cold. Neat, huh?"

Harry nodded, watching Hermione and Ron leave, hand-in-hand. They didn't even glance his way.

"No chance you'll be coming to the Great Hall for breakfast today?" Neville questioned.

Harry turned to Neville. 'This squib should be cast among the Muggles to be killed, the worthless whelp. He stains the history of wizards…' "Shut up!" Harry opened his eyes. He was aware of the few stragglers gawking at him before sprinting out of the room. Neville had his mouth agape.

"Sorry Neville, not you." He paused, feeling exhausted. Harry rubbed his forehead. Sighing once more, he answered Neville's question, "I don't think I'll be attending breakfast anytime soon."

Neville nodded before getting up. He cast one look of sadness toward Harry before following out the path his housemates made.

When Harry was sure the common room was empty, he burrowed his face in his hands. He couldn't handle this anymore. "What was Dumbledore thinking?" he murmured, picking his head up.

'He's trying to show you what a failure you are. Your 'friends' won't even look at you. They're scared of what you've become. You know who remains faithful to you, to us.'

"Leave me alone."

A cruel laugh echoed through his head, making him feel emptier. He scooted closer to the fire to starve off the coldness that was settling inside.

Later that evening, Harry idly watched Hermione and Ron work through their homework. Hermione dotted her last period and looked up at Harry. "You're awfully quiet tonight Harry." Harry just shrugged his shoulders. "Are you feeling alright? You look exhausted…"

"I'm fine," Harry snapped. He noticed Hermione caught his stare momentarily before looking back down. He, however, felt Ron's piercing stare. "I'm sorry Hermione, I…" Harry couldn't think of how to put 'every time I try to sleep I see the people I've killed' into easy terms. He cleared his throat, "What are you working on?"

"It's actually interesting this year in Defense. An Auror is…"

"Ron!" Ron immediately closed his mouth, his ears turning red. Hermione looked apologetic, "Harry you know we can't tell you what we're doing, Dumbledore's rule."

"Bloody fool, I should have killed him when I had the chance." Both Ron and Hermione looked at Harry in shock. His eyes softened, "I'm sorry – I – it's just I want to talk to Sirius."

"Didn't Hermione tell you…?"

"Ron I thought you said…"

"What?" Harry growled, growing frustrated.

A sheepish Ron mumbled, "Sirius is going to fire call you in about ten minutes."

"That's why the common room is so empty. We scooted everyone out," Hermione finished. "Sorry we forgot to tell you."

Harry glanced into the fire, waiting to see his godfather's face. Then a searing pain torn at his right arm and into his scar. He cried out and clenched his arm as another wave of pain sent spasms down the arm. "Harry…"

"Harry!"

Harry's eyes snapped open. He had fallen to the floor. "Get your dirty hands off me Mudblood!" he growled swinging his arm, connecting with something. Hermione squealed in pain and stumbled backward into the chair. Harry got up and brushed passed them.

Ron dove for his wand. "Expelliarmus!"

Harry lunged out of the way, rolling on the ground. He stood up and grinning, he responded, "I'd expect nothing more from you Weasley. I should have let Lucius kill your pathetic father." He swung the portrait open. "I return to my Master," he said, swiping into a bow before stepping out.

Harry stepped out of the lit room in to sheer darkness. The light faded as Harry walked into the black room. He could see nothing, hear nothing, and feel nothing.

"Oh very funny Dumbledore. You little gimmicks won't stop me." He continued to walk along nothing.

Then an icy fist clenched his insides. A dementor glided toward him. Harry backed up, "Expecto Patronus," he tried. He fell to the floor as the Dementor loomed overhead, inhaling a rattling breath. "Stay away," Harry mumbled, feeling weak. The Dementor got closer. The coldness froze him. He could hardly move. The images were flashing through his mind. So many deaths.

Losing reason, Harry began rambling, "I only have half my soul – not too good either… no happy memories here… stay away…" Slowly he succumbed to the blackness.

Harry's eyes fluttered open as he tried to gain what had happened. He glanced around noticing he was back in the common room. His eyes rested on Sirius who was half dosing next to him. He shivered, causing Sirius to turn toward him, "How you feeling?"

"I hurt Hermione didn't I?"

Sirius shifted in his seat, looking into Harry's eyes. "She's fine, nothing the nurse couldn't fix." He paused, seeing Harry's discomfort. "That wasn't you Harry. You would never hurt your friends."

Harry shook his head, his eyes watering, "We are the same person. I can't fight it off anymore. I am so tired Sirius; I can't sleep anymore, I can't have my life back. I just don't want to fight anymore."

Wrapping his arm around his godson, Sirius pulled the teen close. "Harry, I know you probably don't want to hear this anymore, but you are a fighter. If you weren't you'd be at the hideout now with the Death Eaters. You fought so hard against him for so long; you can't give up now." He paused, pulling the blanket back over Harry. "I talked with Dumbledore. You are allowed to leave Gryffindor Tower but he asks if 'you would please do so when the other students are in class so not to create an inquiry session.' He also mentioned not to leave the physical castle walls nor attend meals." Harry sighed. "Sorry kid, I shouted myself hoarse getting you out of this tower. He's adamant that by being at Hogwarts, you'll become the boy who left here in June. The only problem with that is, once you've become a man, it's hard to return to that time of innocence." The two sat in silence, staring at the fire.

Harry spoke first. "I love you Sirius."

"Love you too kid."

* * *

A week or so later, Harry leaned up against the stone wall atop the Astronomy Tower. A cool breeze blew past, ruffling Harry's dark hair. He shivered, pulling the thick winter cloak closer around him.

Since Sirius' talk, Harry had managed to suppress his dark thoughts. It did nothing though for his fractured friendship. Hermione was terrified of him and Ron was ready to curse him into a speck of dust. His Dark Mark, however, was constantly flaring up, and it took Harry all the self-restraint he had not to seize a wand and blast his way back to his real family.

"To Death Eaters," he reaffirmed aloud. "Murderers."

"Now Potter, what would the Dark Lord say if he heard you badmouthing us."

Harry turned around. Wormtail was standing behind him, his wand pointed at him. "You!"

"I haven't missed you at all Potter but the Dark Lord mourns the lost of his heir." The look of disgust was evident on his face. He stepped closer, reaching into his cloak. "It's not too late Potter to come back; come home Potter." He pulled out a metallic ball. "It's a Portkey and if you touch it, we will return to his presence."

Harry gazed at the ball, seeing his reflection staring back. He reached out to touch it, his arm wavering slightly.

The trap door flopped open. "Harry are you up here?" Neville appeared and his boyish grin was wiped off his face at the scene before his eyes.

Wormtail turned his wand on Neville. "Avada…"

"No!" Harry cried, struggling through the magic block. Using a technique he had learned from the Masters, Harry instead concentrated on Neville's magic and gathered it together and sent it slamming into Wormtail.

The second half of the spell never left Wormtail's mouth as he was sent flying. He hit the edge of the battlement, the top half pushed further than the bottom, sending a resounding crack through the air. The bottom toppled over and Wormtail's bloodcurdling scream echoed on the grounds before a dull thud was heard. Then silence.

Harry stared at the spot where Wormtail was in numb disbelief. He fell to his knees before sliding back. Circling his arms around his legs, Harry began rocking back and forth. The metal ball rolled toward him, glinting in the sunlight.

Thirty minutes later, the professors were finally able to burst open the door that Harry had sealed. Dumbledore emerged first, sweeping the scene before heading to the limp Neville, McGonagall followed him, and finally Snape, who walked over to Harry.

"Potter are you with me?" he asked kneeling beside the zoned out Harry.

Harry continued rocking, only murmuring, "I killed him… I killed him…"

Snape looked over Harry. "Come now Potter, no huge lost to humanity there." He reached out to lift Harry up.

Harry snapped out of it and grabbed the front of Snape's cloak. "I don't want to go back there! Don't let him find me. I can't go back to him Snape."

Snape pulled him up but Harry still remained attached to his cloak. "Don't worry Potter, he won't get you."

-Anaticulapreacantrix


	17. 16: The Black Parade

AN: Well, this it is. 3 years in the making and here's the last chapter. Finally. Although if you're all good muffins and review, I may consider writing an epilogue. Just remember that when you reach the end. I suppose I'll take this time to thank every one of you for stopping by and giving my story a chance to keep you entertained. Sorry when the updates were few and far between but we made and I hope you enjoy the last chapter of the Snake's Veil.

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Snake's Veil**

**Chapter 16 ****The Black Parade

* * *

**

Harry sat numb, staring at the intricate patterns on the wooden desk. He was barely registering what was being said. He couldn't believe what he had done. What had he allowed himself to fall into?

"I have scheduled a meeting at the Ministry to determine what course should be taken. I fear this has gotten out of my hands."

"The Ministry? They'll toss him into Azkaban as soon as they see the Dark Mark on him. Scrimgeour is about as obsessed with catching Death Eaters as Crouch was."

"What is your plan then Sirius? He attacked a fellow student…"

"And killed that filthy rat." A pause. "I'll take him; we'll leave Great Britain, start a new life."

"The Ministry will track him down; the student is from a prominent wizard family. He gravely injured the boy."

Harry tore his eyes from the desk. He looked at Dumbledore, "How is Neville?"

"He was transferred to St. Mungo's this morning. I believe they are setting him up a bed besides his parents."

The coldness clenched Harry, chilling him down to his very core. Tears crept into his eyes, "I – I didn't mean to – I…" He was losing himself.

"What's done is done."

Sirius sprang up. "Could you be any more of a cruel bastard as you are now? Maybe since last June you've changed or maybe I've never noticed it being shut up in Grimmauld but don't you dare blame _any_ of this on Harry. All of this draws back to you. You who have kept Harry in the dark since Lily and James died. Harry deserved more than what you gave him: riddles and half-truths. Maybe if you had stopped protecting the body and focused more on the person, then you could have succeeded in your mentor role." He turned from the stunned headmaster. "C'mon Harry, we're leaving."

Harry shook his head. "No."

"Harry, let's go; you don't have to be under the thumb…"

"I said 'No!'" Harry exclaimed standing up. A few trinkets on the wall exploded.

Sirius stumbled back, light headed from the seizure of his magic aura. "Harry…"

Harry held his head down. His hands were shaking. "Don't you see what I've become? I'm dangerous to anyone and everyone. I'll turn myself into the Ministry." He looked up into Sirius' eyes.

Sirius searched the serpentine eyes, looking into the endless windows. He sighed, "If that is what you want Harry, then I'll go along with it."

Harry sat back down in the chair, messaging his temples. "When do were leave Headmaster?"

It Dumbledore a bit to react after the sudden change in events. "Harry, as I told you last year, it was my concern for you that prevented me from telling you all I knew about Voldemort."

Harry flinched. "Professor, what's done is done," he repeated. "I asked when we are leaving."

"Tomorrow morning," the headmaster finally responded. "You'll stay with Professor Snape until then. He's outside now." Harry stood up again, visibly tired, ready to leave. "One more thing Harry, before you leave." Dumbledore rose from his chair, taking out his wand. He spun it, a crack resounded through the air, and Harry recoiled. Harry looked at Dumbledore in disbelief, while Sirius was giving him a look of disdain. "Professor Snape will be able to monitor your magic use. You are expected not to use any before we leave. Is that understood?"

Harry nodded. His senses were going hay-wire, adjusting to the sudden influx of his magic returning. Since he left Voldemort's mansion, Harry finally felt awake.

Dumbledore opened the study door with another flick of his wand. "You are dismissed. I will come for you tomorrow."

* * *

"What's going to happen to me sir?" 

Snape brushed his hair out of his eyes as he looked up from the parchment he was reading. He twirled the grading quill between his fingers. "I'm sure the Headmaster will have to answer many questions about where you were and why it was never reported to the Ministry immediately after it occurred. I'm sure you'll get off on some Confundus Charm plea; it almost worked the first time." He placed the quill down. "And then you'll return to the loving home of your godfather with all of your friends by your side in some warped cellulose ending."

Harry edged closer to the fire, pulling a blanket tighter. "Please, sir, I'm not an idiot. You honestly think the Dark Lord didn't teach me how to detect liars?" Harry cast his yellow eyes toward the spy.

"I'd rather you not address him as such Potter, especially when you go to visit the Ministry tomorrow." Snape carefully folded his hands together, a gesture, Harry noted, he'd seen Dumbledore do before. He studied the teen before him and knew that Harry was not going to relent in the questioning. "Listen Potter, the Ministry could swing either way depending on how Scrimgeour is feeling. He is the former head of the Auror Office. At the very least, you could get off fronting the Confundus Charm or even the Imperious Curse and will have to report to St. Mungo's for treatment." Snape paused, momentarily catching Harry's gaze. "But the new Minister's ratings haven't been as great as he wants them to be. He hasn't made much more headway than Fudge in the war. The people may be more aware of the danger but he just hasn't been pulling in the arrests that were occurring in the last war. We – the Death Eaters are more cunning this time around. The Dark Lord is smarter." Harry waited for Snape to deliver the worse. "So if Scrimgeour is feeling vindictive, a sentence in Azkaban."

Harry turned to the fire, trying to keep up his façade. "I deserve whatever punishment I receive." He felt Snape's eyes on him.

'The only thing we deserve is the return back to our master. You are the second in command of the Death Eaters. That fool gave you back your magic; use it, kill the traitor, leave this filthy school.'

"Shut up," Harry growled.

"Excuse me Potter?"

"Not you sir." Harry jerked his head toward the door, listening intently, "Someone's coming but," he inhaled before continuing, "I don't know who it is."

Snape quirked an eyebrow. He was about to retort that Harry was overly stressed out when someone knocked on the wood of his door. Harry was already in the side storage room and had shut the door before Snape opened the front one.

After five minutes, Harry noted that Snape wasn't going to get out of the conversation soon and wrapped the blanket around himself. He sat down on the stone floor, leaned up against the shelves and fell asleep.

He was running down a blue lit corridor, the doors swinging open before he even reached them. Harry continued to run through the Department of Mysteries, knowing he was looking for someone. He passed the Hall of Prophecies, the Brain Room, and the Planetarium. Finally he entered the Death Chamber and began to slowly walk down the stone steps to the raised dais. A lone figure waited for him beside the veil.

"My lord," Harry murmured, kneeling. "How…?"

"Rise my son for we do not have much time together. You will meet me here tomorrow, and return to your family," Voldemort ordered.

"Yes my lord," Harry answered pulling himself up.

"You have suffered much from being away from me, from our home; I can see it Harry."

Harry nodded, "I've tried…"

"I know Harry." Voldemort approached the teen, cupping Harry's cheek in his hand. "Meet me here my son, I will take you back."

Harry nodded, looking into the red eyes when it reclicked. "No. I won't." He began to distantly hear his name. He jerked away from the hand, his own began to throb.

Voldemort smiled, walking back a few steps, "You can't resist Harry. Now wake up."

"Wake up!"

Harry's eyes opened and he spent a few seconds trying to figure out what had happened. The potion storage room rematerialized before his eyes. He could still feel Voldemort's hand on his face.

"Potter are you alright?"

Harry turned to the hand that was hurting and discovered the reason for the pain. He carefully extracted his hand from the cracked jar of ingredients. Using his magic, Harry pulled out the glasses and repaired the jar. Harry rotated his hand, watching the blood roll down his wrist.

"Potter, you're not supposed to do magic. Give me that hand and I'll – " Snape watched as the cut was meticulously sealed together without a trace of a scar. Returning to original inquest, Snape continued, "Was it a premonition? Was it the Dark Lord?"

Harry pulled his eyes away from the blood still congealing on his arm and looked into the stoic black ones. "No. It was just an ordinary bad dream sir." The blood dried and flaked off, evaporating before it hit the ground.

The potions master held the gaze, searching for a weak point. Finding none, he helped Harry up and led him back to the main room. "Get some rest Potter, Merlin knows you need some. I will wake you up tomorrow. Do not use anymore magic." Harry nodded as he curled up in the chair by the fire once more. Snape collected up the last of the scrolls to be graded. Before he disappeared into his room, he turned back, "Good night – Harry."

"Good night sir." The lights dimmed and now only the fire lit the room. Looking up at the ceiling, Harry found it hard to just drift back off to sleep; his mind was simply reeling. Harry knew one thing: tomorrow would be a day of reckoning.

* * *

Two steps behind, Harry kept his head down as he followed Dumbledore through the Atrium. The Ministry workers paused to stare as the two made their way toward the elevators. Dumbledore presented Harry's wand at the check-in and Harry glanced at it longingly; it had been so long since he had felt the wood beneath his fingers. Dumbledore pocketed it and Harry resumed his pace. He felt their eyes on him as he passed through the golden gates after affixing the name badge to his black cloak. 

Fudge met them at the elevators. "Good morning Dumbledore and, what a pleasure, young Harry Potter – ah." The ex-minister jumped as Harry looked up. "I – erm – the Minister is waiting for you both, follow me." They all entered the lift and Fudge moved into the opposite corner as Harry. He tapped his wand on the mainframe and a small box appeared. Clearing his throat Fudge said, "Cornelius Fudge, assistant to Minister Scrimgeour." The box opened and Fudge pressed a button labeled "Minister's Office." The ride was uncomfortably quiet.

Harry kept his head down, away from the looks Fudge kept shooting his way. It was obviously how kept out of the loop the former official was now. Finally, the elevator stopped and the doors slid open. Fudge bowed them out first.

Dumbledore led the way and used the brass knocker on the great wooden door which swung open.

"Ah Dumbledore come in, come in. Hope everything's well," Scrimgeour greeted, walking out from behind his desk. He didn't wait for a response before continuing, "And Harry Potter, how long I've…" Harry met his gaze, stopping him mid-sentence. His eyes hardened, and Harry saw the transformation from politician to Auror. "Dumbledore, please explain just what has been happening at that school of yours."

Instead, Harry stepped closer to the Minister, rolling up his sleeve. "Over the past five months I have become immersed in the Dark Arts as the Dark Lord's second in command. I am a Death Eater," he proclaimed, showing the Minister the Dark Mark, "and I have killed for the cause." Harry turned away from the stunned Scrimgeour to the equally shocked Dumbledore. "And I refuse to play along with you anymore; I am not some tool for you to use to fight your battles." Backing up toward the door, Harry made one final comment, "I return now to my master." Using his magic, Harry slammed the large desk into the Minister, simultaneously stunning Dumbledore and Fudge. He summoned his wand before running to the elevator. Harry slammed the number nine and waited as the elevator descended once more. As soon as the doors opened, Harry sprinted to the lone door to the Department of Mysteries. He followed the now familiar path to the circular room. A door already lay open.

Harry entered and began his way down the steps, wand tucked up his sleeve. At last, Harry stepped onto the raised dais and faced Lord Voldemort. The veil rippled slightly.

"Harry, my son, I knew you'd come back to me."

Harry bowed and stared into the eyes of the ruthless murderer. A smile crept onto his lips. "If you honestly think, milord, that I would for one second go back to you then you're even stupider than I thought." He pulled out his wand. "I am no son of yours."

Voldemort extracted his own wand. "Well then, Potter, I believe there is only one solution to our predicament." His own cruel smile appeared, "Bow before your lord, and hope he grants you mercy today."

At once the duel began. Harry was hit with a nonverbal Cruciatus Curse, driving him to the ground in pain. He rebounded, shaking it off, and threw back a complicated curse attempting to freeze the dark lord.

All around Harry, he heard the whispers emanate from the veil.

Voldemort blasted a fire spell back, melting the frost. He threw out his arms like a music conductor, activating several loose stones from the benches, and sent them flying toward Harry. Harry narrowly missed two and blew up a third. The fragments continued on their course, scratching Harry.

_'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches …'_

Harry whipped his wand around and vines grew up around Voldemort, attempting to bind him tight. A large scimitar appeared slicing easily through the plants. He lunged at Harry, swinging it downward. Harry quickly materialized his own blade to deflect the blow. He staggered back from the impact leaving him open for another attack.

_'Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ...'_

Harry reeled back again as it felt like a blunt object had whacked him across the face. Blood poured from his nose and along the large cut across his face. Harry brandished his wand like a whip, forcing Voldemort to create a barrier. But Harry broke through and managed to catch Voldemort's arm and throw him off the dais.

In a flash of flame, Voldemort returned to the dais and swept his wand hand up.

_'And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ...'_

Harry leaped off the dais as the stone floor beneath his feet attempted to swallow him. He rolled to the ground, wiping blood from his face that was impairing his senses. He slowly stood up, facing the serpent that coming in for a kill. Then it hit Harry.

_'And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ...'_

He sent a quick banishment charm toward Voldemort, tossing him to the foot of the veil.

Voldemort's high cruel laugh echoed off the walls. "Come now Potter," Voldemort jeered, picking himself up, "A pathetic banishment spell? I expected more from you. After all that training you went through," The red eyes followed the teen as he climbed back on the dais, "and you're still too weak to use an unforgivable." The Dark Lord scoffed. "You would never have lasted as a Death Eater."

"No, I would not have," Harry responded as the prophecy's prediction swirled around him. He charged at the Dark Lord, tackling him and taking both of them through the archway. Beyond the veil.

_'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ...'_

Harry kicked out, pushing Voldemort away as they fell through clouds. The large wound on Harry's face was gone. The drop seemed endless until at last a bottom was seen. Harry inhaled quickly before he was plunged underneath a black liquid.

Harry broke the surface gasping as he spat out the oil. He tried to keep afloat in the oil finding the substance oppressive and weighing him down. He spun around looking for Voldemort who finally appeared, laughing.

"This was your plan Potter? This is Sytherin's veil. You think this will stop me Potter? Death is not an obstacle for me." All around the two rose skeletal bodies with their hands outreaching. They clung to the pair, trying to drag them under. "What is this? Get off of me! Do you know who I am?" The rest was drowned out as Voldemort was pulled under.

Harry felt them begin to pull him down as well. The weary teen didn't resist and awaited his fate in the underworld. The oil was so thick and cold as it pressed in around him. He couldn't breathe.

Then warmth began to fill him. The boney hands recoiled as two new pairs of hands begin to pull him up, away from the darkness. He was flying.

"Harry, open your eyes dear."

He followed the instructions and found himself lying on a moving cloud. He turned and whispered, "Mum? Dad?" Tear immediately filled his eyes. "I'm – "

James spoke, "Harry, you never need to apologize to us. We will always love you."

"But Harry, it is not your time yet," Lily continued stroking Harry's hair. "This is not your end –"

"- just as it wasn't Padfoot's," James finished.

Lily handed Harry a jar, "Now you won't have to live a half-life anymore. You can choose how you want it to continue."

Harry opened the jar and felt the part of his soul that was stolen returned. "But what about…"

"Voldemort will no longer be a threat. He will face his judgment here. But there is one more thing you must do."

Harry nodded, understanding, but he paused, "Why can't I just stay with you both?"

Tears ran down Lily's face, "In time my son, we will be reunited once more Harry, but it's not now." They were fast approaching the archway and the veil. "Just know we are always watching you. We're always with you."

"And we're proud of who our son is."

Harry stood up and embraced his father and then his mother. "I miss both of you so much. I love you Mum, Dad."

Lily hugged him once more, kissing his cheek, and James pulled him close. "We love you too."

"Now go," Lily cried, pushing Harry away and gripping James' hand tight. "Don't look back."

Harry approached the veil; he felt the coldness leave him and knew when he looked into a mirror, two green eyes would be looking back. He paused at the archway, fighting every urge to run back to his parents.

But as the veil fluttered before him, Harry reflected that he felt as if he carried a part of them with him wherever he went.

Harry stumbled back onto the stone dais. He picked up the two wands that were discarded beside the arch and stood still as fifty trained Aurors' wands pointed his way. Harry could see Dumbledore among the crowd.

"The Dark Lord is dead," Harry announced, tossing the wand to the ground. He paused, waiting for a flurry of spells. When none occurred, Harry grinned and said, "See you all in another life," before Disapparating from the room.

The End

* * *

-Anaticulapraecantrix 

2007


	18. Epilogue: Newsprints and Crumpets

**

* * *

**

Harry Potter and the Snake's Veil

**Epilogue: Newsprints and Crumpets

* * *

**

February 3rd, 1997

**The Death of You-Know-Who? **

**The Lost of Our Boy-Who-Lived?**

_Ministry of Magic Headquarters, London_

The Ministry of Magic is still reeling after several sudden attacks that occurred yesterday morning. _The Daily Prophet_ can now confirm these attacks have led to the death of You-Know-Who, the feared dark lord, not by Ministry officials but by the hands of Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter. Even more shocking than this, is what a recovering Rufus Scrimgeour had to say about the circumstances leading up to the death.

"Dumbledore had brought the boy here after an incident at the school led to another student having to be checked in to St. Mungo's for spell damage. Potter was beyond normal. He had these yellow eyes that seemed to pierce through you. His skin was almost translucent. I've seen You-Know-Who before and that's who he looked like. When I went to question Dumbledore, Potter lost it and showed his Dark Mark." In addition to the Minister, both Albus Dumbledore and Cornelius Fudge have confirmed that Harry Potter did have a Dark Mark on his arm. The Dark Mark, a sign that the individual is a Death Eater, one of You-Know-Who's follower, was clear and evident on Potter's upper arm, all three men said. A clearly shook up Fudge had to say, "Potter… he was crazy – a madman. He clearly said he was a follower of – You-Know-Who. He was going to return to him that day." Shortly after this, Potter attacked the Minister and deftly stunned both Dumbledore and Fudge before returning to the elevators. Then he entered the Department of Mysteries, where not much is known with what exactly happened.

"We believe that Potter and You-Know-Who engaged in a duel in the bowels of the Department of Mysteries, when we arrived there was obvious scouring on the stones. We believe they must have and an argument over who had ultimate power over the Death Eaters. I can't say too much on the circumstances but Potter returned, covered in blood and tar. I thought for a moment it was You-Know-Who until I saw the thin lightning bolt scar. Potter threw a wand at us, which we have confirmed as You-Know-Who's, and said he was the next Dark Lord. Then he broke through the heavy Anti-Apparation barriers and left before we could take him in," Theodore Savage, one of the Aurors on scene, remarked before shooing us out of his office.

Further tests on You-Know-Who's wand have proved inconclusive on whether the dark lord is actually deceased. We only have Potter's word and whether this all could be hoax remains uncertain. There also has been no sign of Harry Potter who just late last night was added to the Most Wanted List for questioning about his Death Eater status and the attack on the Minister.

We'll being you more news are we gather it.

February 14th, 1997

**Mass Death Eater Arrest**

_Hogsmeade, Scotland_

Early this evening, the Auror division was notified of a full scale attack on the city of Hogsmeade by legions of You-Know-Who's Death Eaters.

To the bewilderment of Aurors and Law Enforcement, by the time they had arrived on scene all Death Eaters had already been incapacitated by a powerful stunning spell. Over one hundred Death Eaters were arrested and are currently being held in the renovated Azkaban. Sources say that many who were arrested were top ranking Death Eaters although no names have yet to be released to the public. The Ministry has publicly confirmed that neither You-Know-Who or Harry Potter were arrested.

No damage was reported in Hogsmeade and Law Enforcement has said there was only one death, an unnamed Death Eater.

We'll give you more information as it comes in.

February 15th, 1997

**Week in Strange Creature Stories**

_A Weekly Column_

In this edition of _Week in Strange Creatures,_ we bring you one portion of the report compiled by Ministry officials not deemed important to their investigation of the Hogsmeade attack, but I'm sure it'll peak your interests creature lovers: the discovery of a six foot long snake not native to the area.

Upon interviewing several locals, none claimed to have ever seen the serpent before nor did they know of anyone who owned one.

Unfortunately this beauty was found dead and looked to have been killed in an inhumane way.

February 20th, 1997

**Death Eaters' Names Released**

Today the Law Enforcement released the explosive list revealing all one hundred and sixty-seven names of Death Eaters arrested at the town of Hogsmeade just barely a week ago. Topping the list were names like Lucius Malfoy, a notable socialite, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, escapees from Azkaban last January, Augustus Rookwood, former Unspeakable, and Fenrir Greyback, feared werewolf. The Ministry has also confirmed that the one death was of Bellatrix Lestrange.

During an exclusive interview with Minister Scrimgeour, he told _Daily Prophet_ reporters that Law Enforcement has been having a difficult time gaining any information from any of the Death Eaters. "They all seemed to be in a state of confusion coupled with an intense fear. The only legible thing we've gotten out of them are phrases like 'He betrayed us' and 'I am a Death Eater.' Although, once we mention You-Know-Who, we've gotten responses of 'He's dead. Our Dark Lord is dead.' Time will tell just how much useful information we will get from them," the Minister finished.

Further tests on You-Know-Who's wand has confirmed that the once feared dark wizard is indeed dead. "The wand shows no indication that its owner remains living. We've done many tests and we've recently been continuously getting this result," a wand expert told _Daily Prophet_ reporters.

The Minister went on further to say that no leeway has been made in locating Harry Potter, who is still wanted in connection to the death of You-Know-Who and the attack on the Minister.

No trial date has been made for the one hundred and sixty-seven Death Eaters.

March 2nd, 1997

**Nothing Short of Magical Mystery**

_St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries__, London_

In an act that is still unknown to the mediwizards and mediwitches of St. Mungo's, two patients in the Spell Damage Ward were cured of their ailments. The _Daily Prophet_ has just found out that the two were in fact Frank and Alice Longbottom, former Aurors who nearly fifteen years were tortured into insanity by Death Eaters.

Their only son, Neville, 16, was also in the hospital for treatments for Spell Damage that the _Daily Prophet_ can now confirm was a result of the very attack by Harry Potter that led him to the Ministry nearly one month ago. While the only son of the Longbottoms is almost fully recovered, he declined to comment on Potter as he headed to his parents' new room. "You all need to leave my family and me alone. I know some good spells to drive you all away," he told reporters as he was entering the door. "And leave Harry alone," he finished before disappearing into the room.

_The Daily Prophet_ obtained an exclusive interview with Miriam Strout, the healer who was working the ward where the Longbottoms were, told us that only one person was seen in the ward that night. "I went to ask just who he was, since I hadn't checked him in and we've increased security in the wards since a death over a year ago. He had a long black cape on, with the hood up. I couldn't see his face. He vanished when I approached."

Could this mystery man be the one who healed the Longbottoms? No one will probably ever be certain unless this man comes forward.

June 5th, 1997

**Aurors Officially Label Harry Potter as Next Dark Lord**

_Ministry of Magic Headquarters, London_

In a shocking speech today, Minister Scrimgeour announced the Ministry has changed the status of former Boy-Who-Lived Harry Potter, from a person of interest to a highly dangerous Death Eater who is believed to have taken over for You-Know-Who.

This statement comes from several testimonies from Death Eaters captured at Hogsmeade almost four months ago who claim that Potter was sworn in last October as a Death Eater and was immediately placed as second-in-command. While _The Daily Prophet_ has been unable to confirm this for ourselves due to the intense security placed on the convicted Death Eaters, we hope to gather some concrete evidence and, for now, will have to settle with the Minister's briefing.

The whereabouts of Potter are still unknown.

* * *

Harry smirked as he tossed the newspaper on the table. He crossed the kitchen and tapped the kettle on the stove, immediately boiling it. Pouring the hot water into a cup with a teabag, Harry glanced outside his window. The sun tried to peek out from behind the clouds but was slowly losing the battle.

"I know how you feel," Harry murmured, dropping two sugar cubes into his tea and stirring it three times. He frowned, watching the tea swirl in his cup.

Hedwig chirped as the fireplace blazed green. Harry tensed, magic ready until he saw who it was. He relaxed as the figure stepped out of the flames.

"Good morning sir. Tea?"

"Not today Potter," Severus Snape replied sitting down at the small table. His eyes skimmed the _Prophet_.

"I think they're going a bit off me, don't you think?" Harry said, sitting besides his ex-professor. "You think they'd get bored."

Snape raised his eyebrow, "I've told you time and time again Potter – "

"- I should go explain myself and take off the memory charms on the Death Eaters. Blah, blah, blah." Harry sipped his tea. "I'm not bloody stupid sir, and I don't want to be involved in their politics. I like it here, away from it all, away from all of them."

Snape didn't say anything, weighing his words carefully. "I think your godfather knows I've been in contact with you. I think it's his canine nose."

Harry smiled faintly. "Does he believe what the _Prophet_ says?"

"No. He's one of the few in Order that has a clear idea of you. Most don't know what to think. Even Dumbledore isn't too sure." Harry snorted, placing his tea cup down. The humor was quickly lost on him, and he turned to stare out the window once more. The ex-Death Eater analyzed the teen before him. He looked so much older than his former classmates, Snape had a feeling that was the cause of Harry's travel to another dimension. "Would you ever go back? Stop by at Hogwarts or Grimmauld Place? Are you honestly going to allow what happened alter you whole life?"

Harry's mood turned dark. "I'm not the same person anymore. The Harry Potter they all knew died last October."

"Your godfather died last June, but don't you still want to know him?"

Harry buried his face in his hands momentarily before getting up. He walked over to Hedwig, grabbing a spare parchment and a quill. He scribbled on the paper: _Harry Potter lives at 221 Overshire Hill in Lanark, Scotland_ and handed it to Snape. "Would you give this to Sirius, please? Only Sirius."

Snape took the note, pocketing it, "Of course Potter."

"Why did you come here today sir?" Harry questioned. "I thought we had cleared up all business pertaining to the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord. What more is there left to do?

"This," Snape responded, patting the pocket. "You told me not to allow the Dark Lord to take you back and I'm just following your request." He slowly stood up. "Well good day Potter."

"Good bye sir," Harry replied as Snape tossed in a bit of Floo Powder and disappeared from the home. "Thank you," Harry whispered.

&&&&&

A few nights later a fire crackled in its hearth as Harry curled up in a lounge chair, a book in hand. He flipped it open to his last spot. The whole house was silent expect for the popping of the wood. When the fire blazed green, Harry once again tensed.

Out stepped his godfather. Harry waited, trying to read Sirius' face. It was taunt, not a trace of a smile. Harry withdrew in his chair, thinking he had made a mistake. Then, Harry looked right in his eyes.

"Sirius," he finally breathed before getting off the chair and enveloping his godfather in a hug, "I've missed you so much." He sighed deeply as the arms moved from the side to around him. Then, four months of living alone just spilled out of Harry. "I picked out this cottage for us fugitives to live in. You can see the stars when you sit out at night. There's a perfect view of the valley as well. You should see it when the sun hits this one spot. It's beautiful Sirius. Just you and I, and a few sheep that sometimes graze out in the backyard."

"Hey to you too, kiddo. Settle down, you owe me one big explanation."

Harry pulled away, his emerald eyes swimming with emotion. "Would you like some tea with that?"

Fin. (Really this time)

* * *

I can't believe this story has evolved from a dream I had in April 2004 when I was in England. It's insane that a short dream could snowball into this. Wow.

I just want to say thank you 2-6 reviewers who usually stop by to leave a review every chapter or so. Thank you, my lurking readers for making my hits per chapter hit over at least 200. I don't have any plans for a sequel; don't know what there is to go off with, but you never know when inspiration will hit. If you feel you have any questions I may not have answered, let me know. I don't bite. Maybe your question will get me to edit a chapter to make things more clear.

Thank you all!

-Anaticulapraecantrix

2007


End file.
